Désespérément amoureux
by MissPrincesseSourire
Summary: UA "Je crois bien avoir oublier comment on fait pour aimer... Si seulement tu pouvais revenir..." Point de vue Naruto pendant toute l'histoire
1. Prologue

_Durant toute l'histoire, c'est du point de vue de Naruto._

**Prologue : **

« Je t'aime »

Ces mots, je les ai maintes et maintes fois entendus, sans que jamais personne ne les pense vraiment.

Aujourd'hui, je ne leur fais plus confiance. A personne. Ils m'ont trop blessé pour que je continu ainsi.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Je ne me suis pas présenté, Naruto Uzumaki et j'ai 17 ans. Autrefois, mes cheveux pouvaient rendre jaloux le soleil et mes yeux était aussi bleu qu'un ciel d'été. Mais aujourd'hui, tout est terne. Le blond à pali et le bleu à déteint. Tout ça est le résultat de leur « je t'aime »

Pour les autres, je suis quelqu'un de sexy : ni trop grand, ni trop petit, musclé mais tout en finesse. Mes yeux, bien que ternes, très expressifs. Un visage fin, légèrement androgyne. Je ne parle pas beaucoup, mais d'après les dires des filles, ça me rend mystérieux, irrésistible. Enfin… Quand je dis les autres, je parle surtout de ma meilleure amie et de mon prof de théâtre. A part eux, personne ne voit à quoi je ressemble vraiment. Que se soit en classe ou dans la rue, je porte toujours un pull difforme mais qui cache mon visage grâce à une capuche. Même en été, période où nous sommes en ce moment. Je crève de chaud, mais pour rien au monde je ne l'enlèverai.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas un jour comme les autres au lycée. Aujourd'hui, c'est la kermesse de l'école, et je suis obligé d'y participer. Ma classe a tenu à organiser une sorte de petit café, mais j'ai refusé d'y servir. On ne m'en a pas voulu, on m'a même ignoré. Cependant, on m'a demandé de collaborer avec une autre classe. Je suis donc allé aider ma meilleure amie et sa classe qui montait une pièce de théâtre. Mais je n'ai fait que m'occuper des décors. Toutefois, un des acteurs principaux s'est blessé pendant une répétition et j'ai été obligé de le remplacer car je connaissais son rôle.

C'est malgré moi, et sous l'insistance de ma meilleure amie, j'ai accepté mais j'ai demandé à répéter le texte seul, chez moi. Ils ont acceptés, mais je devais être prêt coûte que coûte le jour J.

Et là, c'est le grand soir. Pour le moment, je suis dans les coulisses, finissant d'enfiler mon costume. Les costumes, c'est ma meilleure amie qui les a conçus. Elle est d'un naturel timide mais a beaucoup d'imagination et a donc un véritable talent pour créer des vêtements. Bref, elle m'a assuré avoir passé beaucoup de temps sur mon costume. C'est ce qui m'a d'ailleurs fait bien rire. Je porte une chemise froissée, normalement blanche, mais noircie par la saleté des rues où je traine dans les débuts de la pièce. Un simple pantalon en toile noire avec des trous aux genoux. Et une vieille paire de baskets grise, complètement usé.

C'est l'heure. Les lumières se sont éteintes, les gens ne font plus un bruit, le rideau vient de se lever. Lorsque j'entre en scène, je suis sûr de moi. Je connais mon texte sur le bout des doigts et je n'ai pas peur de me rater. Je suis trop différent de d'habitude pour que les gens me reconnaissent.

L'acte I, scène 1 se déroule sans aucun accro. Je suis seul et je parle de moi et de ce que j'ai vécu. Dans la scène 2, une villageoise me surprend et m'ordonne de déguerpir car ils n'aiment pas les étrangers. Dans la scène 3, je monologue à nouveau et me plains de l'accueil. Dans la scène 4, mon ange gardien apparait.

Ayant lu et relu le script, je savais que quelqu'un allait jouer l'ange gardien. Toutefois, comme moi, il a refusé de répéter avec les autres. Je ne sais donc pas qui il est, mais j'espère qu'il connait bien son texte. Lors de son apparition, il y eut une lumière blanche et le bruit du vent. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, un ange se tenait devant moi. Des yeux onyx impénétrable et des cheveux aussi noirs que de l'encre. Il portait un pantalon en toile blanche ainsi qu'une chemise de la même couleur, ouverte sur son torse musclé. Il était pieds nus et deux immenses ailes blanches étaient attachées dans son dos. Ma meilleure amie s'était vraiment surpassée.

A peine était-il apparut qu'une grande partie des spectatrices hurlèrent, l'acclamant. L'ange rougie mais se reprit très vite et lança sa tirade. J'ai eut du mal à sortir ma réplique après cela. Premièrement parce que j'étais troublé parce ce garçon : son visage me dit quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler. Et deuxièmement parce que sa tirade me mets mal à l'aise.

« Je serai toujours là pour toi »

Cette phrase je l'ai mainte et mainte fois entendu, mais jamais personne n'a tenu cette promesse.

Cependant, je me reprends bien vite et débite ma réplique. L'ange me regarde d'une façon que je n'arrive pas à interpréter mais il ne laisse rien paraitre dans sa façon de jouer et j'oubli très vite que son regard me transperce la peau.

Pour la dernière scène, une fois de plus, je suis seul sur scène. Mon ange gardien a disparu, les villageois ne font pas attention à moi. Une fois ma tirade fini, je m'incline et sort de la scène. A peine le rideau se baisse que les acclamations éclatent et que tous les acteurs sont rappelé sur scène pour le salut final.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Après avoir salué plusieurs fois le public, je peux enfin rentrer chez moi. Alors que je me changeais dans ma loge, ma meilleure amie débarque comme une furie et me saute dessus.

« C'était génial Naru ! s'écrit-elle. Quand tu es rentré sur scène, à peine as-tu ouvert la bouche que tous ont été subjugué par ta présence. Tu es incroyable !

_ Ne crie pas Hinata, je dis doucement tout en enfilant mon pull difforme. Quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre.

_ Mais tout le monde sait que c'est toi qui a joué l'acteur principal ! réplique-t-elle en abaissant ma capuche. Cesse de te cacher. »

Je ne l'écoute pas et remets ma capuche en place.

« Hum… Excusez-moi ? »

Nous nous retournons brusquement et tombons nez à nez avec une des filles qui a joué l'une des villageoises. Elle tortillait ses cheveux roses d'un geste nerveux et regardait mon amie de façon insistante.

« Que veux-tu ? je demande, sachant très bien qu'elle ne me reconnaitra pas.

_ Pas la peine d'être agressif, réplique-t-elle. Je cherche juste celui qui normalement occupe cette loge. Et puis… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là d'abord ? Pour toi Hyuuga, je comprends, mais pout toi… C'est quoi ton nom déjà ? »

Je pousse un long soupire et sors sans un regard en arrière. J'entends son exclamation d'indignation, mais je m'en fiche et me dirige vers la sortie. Mais alors que je passais la porte, une main me retient et j'ai juste le temps d'entendre quelqu'un me murmurer un « Bien joué Naruto » avant de voir des plumes blanches disparaître.

Je peux vous dire que j'ai été très surpris de l'entendre me parler, et surtout, de prononcer mon nom. Qui est-il ? Pourquoi connait-il mon nom ? Je suis censé être invisible à leurs yeux…

Perdu dans mes pensées, je laisse mes pas me guider jusqu'à chez moi. Je n'habite pas très loin du lycée, mais ce n'est pas la porte à côté non plus. Habituellement, je prends le bus, ou alors Hinata m'emmène et me ramène en voiture. Mais là, j'ai besoin de marcher.

Brusquement, alors que je passe dans un coin relativement désert, une bande de voyou m'encercle. Je soupire de lassitude et laisse tomber mon sac et ferme les yeux, attendant les coups. Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à venir. Un poing s'écrasa rapidement sur ma joue, me faisant tomber à terre. Immédiatement, un coup de pied m'arriva dans les côtes, me coupant le souffle au passage. Un des agresseurs me força à me relever, puis il me maintient fermement tendis qu'un autre me flanqua un deuxième coup dans le ventre.

Vous devez sûrement trouver ça bizarre que je ne réplique pas, mais à quoi bon ? Ils sont plus nombreux que moi, et alors ? Ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêche de répliquer. Si je le voulais vraiment, je pourrai en mettre deux ou trois K.O. Mais à quoi bon ? Si je réplique, je vais me faire frapper un peu plus. Et puis de tout façon, leurs coups sont principalement mineurs, je n'aurai pas de blessures graves.

Brusquement, les coups s'arrêtent. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que l'on me pousse dans les bras d'un autre. Ce dernier m'enlace brusquement et se penche lentement vers moi. Comprenant ce qu'il comptait faire, j'essaye de le repousser, mais malheureusement, il est bien plus fort que moi.

Il m'a embrassé.

Je continue à me débattre comme un dingue alors que mon agresseur passe une main sous mon pull. Derrière moi, j'entends les autres ricaner. Tout à coup, alors que je laisse échapper un gémissement de peur, les sirènes de police retentissent et la bande de voyou, après plusieurs jurons, fuit en courant. Mon agresseur, les suivit rapidement, mais il eut le temps de m'embrasser violement une dernière fois avant de me lâcher d'un coup.

Mais alors que je me crois seul, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retourne brusquement et tombe nez à nez avec l'élève qui jouait l'ange gardien. Ce dernier me sourit doucement avant de m'aider à me relever.

« Ça va ? demande-t-il. Ils ne t'ont rien fait de mal ? »

Je ne réponds pas et attrape rapidement mon sac avant de fuir. Toutefois, il m'attrape par le bras et me tire vers lui, abaissant brusquement ma capuche.

« Et ça alors ? réplique-t-il en appuyant sur la coupure que j'avais sur la joue. C'est un tatouage peut être.

_ Ce n'est rien, je réponds en retenant une grimace de douleur. »

Mais il la remarque et commence à me tirer en direction du lycée. Je ne dis rien et me laisse faire. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée… Il y a encore du monde au lycée, mais personne ne fait attention à nous.

C'est d'un pas décidé qu'il me conduit à l'infirmerie. Mais manque de chance pour lui, l'infirmière n'est pas là. Pourtant, malgré ce détail, il m'oblige à m'asseoir sur un lit et il va chercher du désinfectant dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Entre temps, j'ai remis ma capuche et me suis légèrement décalé dans l'ombre.

J'ai bien fait, car la porte s'ouvre brusquement et un petit groupe entre dans la pièce. L' « ange gardien » se tourne vers eux, le produit de désinfectant dans une main, un sparadrap dans l'autre.

« Sasuke-kun ! s'écrie la même jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui était venue dans ma loge. Tu es blessé ?

_ …

_ Au fait Neji ! reprit-elle, n'écoutant même pas la réponse à sa question. Sais-tu que je me suis fait engueulée par ta cousine ? Tout ça parce que j'ai surgis dans la loge de l'acteur principal de notre pièce et que je l'ai surprise avec un mec. D'ailleurs, elle m'a dit son nom, mais je ne m'en souviens plus. Ino ?

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça Sakura, répondit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui avait elle aussi joué une villageoise. Je n'étais pas avec toi, mais je vois de qui tu parles. Toutefois, je ne peux pas t'aider. Il passe inaperçu et n'ouvre jamais la bouche. Et je crois bien qu'à part Hinata, personne ne lui parle. »

Je laisse échapper un soupire inaudible. Ce qu'elle dit n'est pas faux. L' « ange gardien » qui semble l'avoir remarqué, ferme sèchement l'armoire à pharmacie et s'avance vers moi.

« Viens là, m'ordonne-t-il gentiment. Il faut désinfecter. »

Tous se tourne vers moi et me dévisage. Mais je n'y fais pas attention, et tout en gardant ma capuche en place, je m'avance vers lui.

« C'est lui ! s'écrie Sakura.

_ C'est quoi ton nom ? demande Ino. »

Mais ni moi ni l' « ange gardien » ne répond.

Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. C'est pourquoi est-il le seul à me voir ? Les autres ne font que parler de moi, lui, il me parle, me soigne, se souvient de mon nom… Je n'y comprends plus rien ! Qui est-il ?

L' « ange gardien » a dû remarquer mon trouble, car il me sourit gentiment. Puis il me met un petit pansement sur ma blessure et s'écarte pour me laisser passer. Je le regarde surpris avant de remettre rapidement ma capuche et de fuir loin d'eux.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : **

J'ai couru jusqu'à chez moi. Déjà parce que je ne voulais pas recroiser une bande de voyou, mais aussi parce que je suis fatigué. Maintenant, je suis effondré sur mon lit, la tête enfouie dans mon coussin, repensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir. Tout à coup, mon téléphone se met à sonner. Je me redresse brusquement et décroche.

« Allo ?

_ …

_ Ah, c'est toi…

_ …

_ Non, non. Ne te méprend pas, je suis content de t'avoir au téléphone.

_ …

_ Hinata… »

Je me laisse retomber en arrière.

« …

_ Je suis juste fatigué. Et puis il s'est passé un truc pendant que je rentrais.

_ …

_ Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ …

_ Je me suis fait agresser.

_ …

_ Je n'ai rien ! Juste une égratignure sur la joue.

_ … »

Je ferme les yeux et décroche de son sermon. Mes pensées vagabondent. J'imagine ma meilleure amie, devant moi, tenant le même discours qu'elle me tient au téléphone. C'est qu'elle est aussi timide que moi Hinata. Mais elle, elle tente de s'affirmer, tandis que moi, je ne cherche qu'à disparaître un peu plus. Mais depuis quelque temps, elle cherche à me faire sortir de ma coquille. Et elle trouve toujours un moyen de me faire céder à ses caprices. Vous savez que c'est à cause d'elle que je fais du théâtre ? Elle avait été engagée pour s'occuper des costumes et m'avait demandé de venir l'aider. Et un jour, alors que je pensais y aller pour jouer au modèle come d'habitude, je me suis retrouvé sur scène, à jouer un quelconque rôle.

Suite à ma performance sur scène, le prof de théâtre m'a chaudement félicité et m'a demandé d'adhérer à sa troupe. D'abord réticent, je me suis laissé convaincre par ma meilleure amie. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas parti si cela ne me plaisais pas me direz-vous ? Tout simplement parce qu'au fil du temps, j'ai trouvé ça intéressant. C'est devenu une passion de me mettre dans la peau d'un autre. Et puis d'après Hinata et mon prof de théâtre, j'ai un certain talent pour ça.

« …

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ …

_ Mais si je t'écoute.

_ …

_ Changeons de sujet, veux-tu ?

_ …

_ Dis, tu connais l'élève qui a joué l'ange gardien dans la pièce ?

_ …

_ Je suis juste curieux.

_ …

_ Sasuke… Uchiwa…

_ …

_ Héritier de… »

Je me redresse brusquement, assimilant ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

« Tu… Tu plaisante j'espère…

_ …

_ N… Non… Ce n'est pas sérieux… Ce n'est pas possible…

_ …

_ Mais quoi calme-toi ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'avoue ?

_ …

_ Bien sûr que c'est grave !

_ …

_ Non je n'arrêterai pas ! Il va… Tu imagine qu'il avoue à son père que je suis là ?

_ …

_ Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

_ …

_ Il m'a reconnu !

_ …

_ Je ne veux pas qu'il me ramène là-bas…

_ …

_ C'est ça… Bonne nuit… »

Je raccroche et me laisse tomber sur le martelas, repensant à tout ce qu'elle venait de me révéler. Sasuke Uchiwa… Héritier de l'Uchiwa Corporation, entreprise de mon précédent employeur.

Tout d'abord, je dois vous dire que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de riche. Oui, j'ai un chez moi, mais ce n'est pas un appartement luxueux. Je paye tant bien que mal mon loyer en allant de petit boulot en petit boulot. Mais pour en revenir aux Uchiwa, j'ai travaillé quelque temps comme homme de ménage chez eux. Pas à l'entreprise, hein ? Non, chez eux, dans leur manoir. Mais un jour, il y a eut quelques complications.

Alors que je venais de finir mon service, le grand patron m'a convoqué dans son bureau. Dans ces temps là, je portais un uniforme qui se composait d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon noir et de basket blanche. Je ne pouvais pas me cacher sous mon pull à capuche. Bref, je me suis rendu dans son bureau, persuadé que le grand patron avait quelque chose à me reprocher. Toutefois, le grand patron m'a invité à m'asseoir et m'a proposé un verre. J'ai poliment refusé, mais on ne refuse rien au grand patron, et donc je me suis retrouvé avec un verre rempli d'un quelconque alcool dans les mains. Obligé de le boire, je l'ai bu d'une traite, pressé de savoir ce que me voulait le grand patron pour pouvoir rentrer me reposer chez moi. Mauvaise idée… Quelques minutes après avoir bu mon verre, je me suis senti bizarre. Mon corps devenait lourd, et un brutal mal de tête m'envahissait. En face de moi, le grand patron s'est mis à sourire tout en continuant de siroter son verre.

Ce qu'il s'est passé après ? Qui sait… Peut être rien, peut être quelque chose. Je me souviens juste d'avoir signé quelque chose et du sourire triomphant du grand patron.

Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, j'étais évidemment chez moi, dans ma chambre. Et malgré un horrible mal de tête, je me suis levé et suis allé en cours. Le soir même, je suis allé faire mes heures de travail, toutefois, à peine avais-je commencé à nettoyer le salon que le grand patron m'a une fois de plus ordonné que je le suive. Plus nous nous approchions de son bureau, plus je sentais un malaise grandir en moi. Une fois installé dans son bureau, il m'a montré un papier attestant que je lui appartenais corps et âme et que je devais faire tout ce qu'il me dirait. J'ai beau eu hurler, le menacer, rien n'y faisait. J'avais signé un contrat et je devais m'y tenir. Et finalement, je me suis plié aux ordres. J'ai continué mon travail d'homme de ménage, attendant avec beaucoup d'appréhension que le grand patron me convoque.

Et ce jour maudit est arrivé… Je venais de finir ma journée, j'allais pouvoir repartir chez moi sans avoir croisé le grand patron. Pourtant, à peine avais-je atteins la porte d'entrée qu'on m'interpella. Cette voix, je la reconnaissais entre milles. C'était celle qui m'effrayait, rendant mes nuits agitées. En soupirant, je me suis retourné vers le grand patron et l'ai suivit sans un mot.

Trois jours plus tard, je disparaissais du Manoir Uchiwa, laissant une simple lettre de démission derrière moi.

Je n'ai revu aucun Uchiwa après cet épisode. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas rendu compte plutôt qu'il y avait un Uchiwa dans l'école ? Dans la classe de ma meilleure amie ! Que me voulait-il ? M'obligerait-il à retourner voir le grand patron ?

C'est sur ses pensées tourmentées que je m'endormis d'épuisement.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Le lendemain, c'est la pagaille. Mon réveil n'a pas sonné, conséquence, je suis en retard. J'ai un énorme bleu aux côtes, un autre au coin de l'œil. Une grève des transports m'empêche de rattraper le temps que j'ai perdu, m'obligeant ainsi à faire un immense détour pour rejoindre le lycée. Et je n'ai aucune possibilité d'appeler Hinata car elle ne commence pas en même temps que moi.

Finalement, j'arrive au lycée avec seulement une heure de retard. Au lieu de me présenter tout de suite en cours, je vais voir un surveillant et lui demande un mot de retard pour le prochain cours. Ce dernier ne semble pas me remarquer et me fais un mot sans même me regarder.

S'il l'avait fait, il se serait rendu compte que s'était la cinquième dois en une semaine que j'arrive en retard. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre !

Distraitement, je me dirige vers ma salle de classe, attendant que la sonnerie retentisse. Ce que je ne remarque pas tout de suite, c'est qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui attend devant la salle.

« Salut Naruto, me dit Sasuke avec un petit sourire en coin devant ma mine surprise. »

Je ne prends pas le temps de répondre et fuis le plus loin possible.

Je sais, c'est débile, mais c'est un réflexe. Et puis vu les bruits de pas que j'entends derrière moi, Sasuke me suis, donc ça ne change rien si je fuis ou pas, n'est ce pas ?

Avec la chance que je n'ai pas, je fini ma course dans un cul-de-sac, dans un couloir isolé avec aucune chance de sortie. Lentement, Sasuke s'approche de moi, toujours avec son petit sourire en coin.

« Pourquoi fuis-tu ? me demande-t-il. Je ne te ferai aucun mal.

_ Menteur..., ne m'empêcher de murmurer tout en me cachant un peu plus derrière ma capuche.

_ Moi, un menteur ? continua-t-il, surpris. Pourquoi mentirais-je ?

_ …

_ Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi Naruto, dit-il doucement.

_ Bien sûr que si…

_ Ça me fais de la peine ce que tu dis là. Tout comme j'ai été très triste d'apprendre que tu avais démissionné et était parti sans même me dire au revoir. »

C'est vrai que je ne vous l'ai pas dit, mais lorsque je travaillais comme homme de ménage au Manoir Uchiwa, je me suis lié d'amitié avec Sasuke. Au début, il agissait comme tous les autres : il m'ignorait, ou alors m'ordonnait de nettoyer telle ou telle pièce. Mais un jour, alors qu'on m'avait ordonné d'aller faire les chambres, je suis rentré dans la sienne alors qu'il y était. Je me suis très vite excusé et ai commencé à m'en aller, mais il m'a retenu, me disant que je ne le dérangeais pas et que je n'avais qu'à faire ce que j'avais à faire. Et pendant que je faisais mon travail, il a commencé à me parler.

Nous avons continué un long moment comme ça. Moi faisant mon travail, lui me parlant. Chaque fois que j'allais dans une pièce, je le trouvais. Personne n'était au courant pour nos petites discussion, et heureusement, sinon je me serais sûrement fait virer. Et puis de toute façon, il ne me parlait que quand nous étions vraiment seuls.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ? me demande-t-il, me sortant de mes pensées. »

C'est là que je me rends compte qu'il s'est rapproché de moi, me collant presque au mur, et que son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du mien.

« Je… Ça ne te regarde pas, je réponds en essayant de le faire s'éloigner, tout en détournant la tête. »

Mais il m'attrape les poignets d'une main et de l'autre, me force à le regarder. Brusquement, il abaisse ma capuche, dévoilant ainsi ma blessure.

« C'est à cause de hier ? demande-t-il en effleurant doucement mon bleu. »

J'acquiesce silencieusement.

« Je suis… »

Il semble mal à l'aise. Je comprends soudain qu'il cherche à s'excuser.

« Pourquoi ? je le coupe.

_ Si… Je t'aurais empêché de sortir si j'avais su ce qu'il te serait arrivé.

_ Personne ne pouvait le prévoir, je rétorque.

_ Si je t'avais suivit, tu n'aurais pas ce bleu, réplique-t-il.

_ Cela n'aurait rien changé, je riposte. Tu te serais toi aussi fais frapper.

_ Je sais me défendre

_ Moi aussi et alors ?

_ Pourquoi ne t'ais-tu pas défendu ?

_ Pour m'attirer encore plus d'ennui ? Ça n'aurait servi à rien.

_ …

_ Qu'est ce que tu me veux vraiment Sasuke ? je demande soudainement, le faisant presque sursauter. Car tu n'es pas là juste pour me parler de hier, n'est ce pas ?`Que t'a-t-on demandé de faire ? »

Il me regarde surpris et je sens sa poigne se resserrer un instant. Il ne pensait pas que je lirai dans son petit jeu ? Mais il oubli que je l'ai côtoyé pendant des mois, normal que je sache lire derrière son masque froid et indifférent. Mais je ne suis pas non plus un expert. Il cache vraiment bien son jeu celui-là : un visage impassible, un contrôle presque sans limite de son sang froid et de ses gestes. Pourtant il y a une chose qu'il ne saura jamais contrôler. Ses yeux. Ils expriment tous ses sentiments, mais peu de gens s'en aperçoive. Ils sont bien trop occupés à admirer sa froideur. Moi je les vois et les déchiffre.

« Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répond t-il.

_ Si c'est pour me faire retourner au Manoir, c'est non, je dis. Plus jamais.

_ Je ne comprends pas ! s'écrit-il brusquement. Pourquoi es-tu parti si soudainement ? Que s'est-il passé ? Dis-moi !

_ Non.

_ …

_ Ce n'est pas contre toi Sasuke, je reprends d'une voix douce. Mais je ne peux rien te dire. Je ne veux simplement pas qu'on me ramène au Manoir. Si jamais ça arrive, je ne répondrai plus de mes actes. »

Il ne répond rien mais me fixe intensément. Sa prise s'étant relâchée, j'en profite pour me libérer et me dirige vers ma salle de classe en prenant bien soin de remettre ma capuche en place.

Je n'aurais peut être pas dû lui dire ça… Que va-t-il s'imaginer maintenant ? Mais c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il me laisse m'en aller. Le surprendre et en profiter pour fuir. Pourtant… Il y avait cette sincérité dans son regard lorsqu'il s'est emporté. Pourquoi avoir à ce point relâché son sang froid ?

C'est la tête dans les nuages que j'entre en classe lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Je dépose mon mot sur le bureau du professeur et vais rejoindre ma place.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Comme d'habitude, je n'écoute rien du cours. Je laisse mon regard vagabonder dans l'immensité du ciel tout en m'imaginant loin d'ici, sur une plage au soleil, dans un champ de blé. Dans la peau d'un jeune homme joyeux, rieur, heureux…

« M. Uzumaki ? appelle un surveillant, me sortant de ma rêverie. »

Je redresse la tête et le fixe sans comprendre. Il me fait signe de venir et me tends un papier. Au début je pensais que c'était mon mot de retard, mais en fait, c'est un mot du proviseur. Je suis convoqué.

Et maintenant, je suis en route pour l'hôpital. Elle a eut un accident. Hinata. Ma meilleure amie. On m'a autorisé à m'absenter pour aller la voir.

Au moment où j'arrive, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre brusquement et un homme que je reconnais être le père de ma meilleure amie en sort, suivi d'un jeune homme de mon âge lui ressemblant énormément. En les voyant venir vers moi, je me cache dans l'ombre et ne bouge plus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit passé. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas son père, mais lui me trouve trop bizarre pour sa fille et moi trop autoritaire pour ma meilleure amie. Toutefois, alors qu'il passe devant moi, Le jeune homme que je reconnais comme Neji, le cousin d'Hinata, me jette un rapide coup d'œil, espérant ne pas attirer l'attention de son oncle.

Une fois hors de vue, je laisse échapper un soupire de soulagement et reprends mon chemin vers la chambre de ma meilleure amie. Malheureusement, à peine je rentre que je me fige sur place. Là, aux côté de ma meilleure amie, se tenait Sasuke.

« Je…

_ Naruto ! s'exclame Hinata en rougissant brusquement. Mais qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

_ Sa… Sarutobi-sama m'a prévenu que tu… Que tu étais ici, je réponds en les fixant tour à tour. Je… Je dérange peut être ?

_ Oui, me réponds Sasuke.

_ Non, rétorqua ma meilleure amie en lui jetant un regard noir.

_ Ce… Ce n'est pas grave Hinata, je dis avec un petit sourire. Je repasse un peu plus tard. »

Je m'empresse de sortir sans attendre de réponse. A peine ai-je refermé la porte que j'entends la voix de ma meilleure amie résonner. C'est vrai que dans ses moments là, elle oubli sa timidité. Ses accès de colère sont mémorables. Un jour, alors que j'étais au gymnase et qu'elle était à l'autre bout du lycée, en TP de chimie, je l'ai entendu hurler.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Je me suis réfugié au troisième étage, là où il y a les blessés les plus graves. Je sais que personne ne pensera à me chercher ici.

Savoir que Sasuke et Hinata se connaissent ne me réjouit pas vraiment. J'ai presque tout raconté à ma meilleure amie sur ce qu'il s'est passé au Manoir Uchiwa et maintenant j'ai peur qu'elle lui révèle tout. Je sais que c'est ma meilleure amie, et que je dois lui faire confiance, mais une partie de moi me dit de ne faire confiance à personne, pas même à elle.

Je suis resté là-haut environ une heure, leur laissant le temps de parler et moi de me calmer. Ensuite, lorsque je suis redescendu dans sa chambre, je l'ai trouvé vide.

« Hinata ? j'appelle doucement. »

Mais il n'y a personne. Et alors que je ressors, j'entends des éclats de rire derrière moi. Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec Sasuke et Hinata, bras dessus dessous, et riant aux éclats.

Ma meilleure amie semble alors me remarquer et lâche brusquement le bras de Sasuke en rougissant fortement. Je lui fais un petit sourire d'excuse et leur tourne le dos pour m'en aller.

Et maintenant, cela fais deux jours que je suis enfermé chez moi. Je ne suis pas allé en cours et je m'en fiche. J'arrête les études une fois mon diplôme en poche, alors à quoi bon ? Je me suis aussi fait virer de mon petit job du soir. Deux jours d'absence injustifiée.

J'ai eu plusieurs appels d'Hinata. Elle s'inquiète. Elle souhaite me parler et tout m'expliquer. Mais je ne réponds pas et ignore ses messages.

Alors que je morfonds pour la énième fois, mon portable se met à sonner. Croyant que c'était une nouvelle fois ma meilleure amie, je l'ai pris en soupirant de lassitude, et pourtant, l'écran affichait un numéro inconnu. Après avoir fixé le numéro quelques secondes, je finis par décrocher.

« A… Allo ?

_ …

_ Tu…

_ …

_ J'ai bien le droit, non ? je réplique. Depuis quand Sasuke Uchiwa prend t-il la peine de prévenir au téléphone que si on ne répond pas, il va s'énerver ?

_ …

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je…

_ …

_ Mais je…

_ …

_ Non !

_ …

_ Je refuse.

_ …

_ Tu n'oserais pas ?!

_ …

_ C'est bon… Je viendrai…

_ …

_ Oui…

_ … »

Je raccroche et encore quelques minutes mon portable. C'était Sasuke… Il veut me parler. Je dois me rendre au plus vite dans le petit parc situé non loin de chez moi sinon il viendra me chercher lui-même, quitte à défoncer ma porte d'entrée.

C'est vêtu de mon éternel pull à capuche que je me rends au point de rendez-vous.

Lorsque j'arrive, je me rends tout de suite compte que Sasuke n'est pas encore là. Je décide d'aller m'asseoir sur une balançoire, à l'écart, attendant qu'il arrive.

Au bout de dix minutes, je crève de chaud. Nous sommes en plein milieu de l'été et le soleil tape fort malgré qu'il soit six heures du soir. Enervé par cette chaleur, je me suis réfugié dans un coin d'ombre, et me suis allongé dans l'herbe après avoir retiré mon pull. L'inconvénient, c'est que puisque j'ai enlevé mon pull, je ne peux plus passer inaperçu. Mais l'avantage, c'est que les herbes là où je suis sont assez hautes pour me cacher du regard des autres.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Une demi heure plus tard, alors que je me redressais pour m'en aller, exaspéré de l'attendre, je me rends compte qu'il arrivait en compagnie de ma meilleure amie en tenue de sport. C'est vrai qu'Hinata devait être en plein cours de danse quand Sasuke m'a appelé. L'aurait-il attendu avant de venir ici ? M'aurait-il demandé de venir juste pour qu'on se réconcilie avec Hinata ?

Je remets rapidement mon pull et me lève pour qu'ils me voient. A peine m'eut-elle aperçut, qu'Hinata se jeta dans mes bras. Toutefois, pour la première fois depuis qu'on se connait, je ne réponds pas à son étreinte.

« Naru… »

Elle me regarde, peinée.

« Je t'attends depuis une demi-heure Sasuke, je dis sans regarder ma meilleure amie. Tu aurais pu prévenir.

_ J'ai attendu Hinata baka, réplique-t-il. Et puis tu étais censé arriver en retard. Tu étais comme ça avant.

_ Mais j'ai changé…

_ …

_ C'est de ma faute Naruto, intervient Hinata. Mon cours de danse s'est éternisé et Sasuke a gentiment accepté de m'attendre. Ne le blâme pas.

_ Que me veux-tu ? je demande, toujours sans accorder un regard à ma meilleure amie. »

Cette dernière semble sur le point de fondre en larme. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'agir ainsi avec elle. C'est ma seule amie et je fais tout pour la garder, mais là, je n'ai pas envie de jouer un rôle. Je devrais être tendre, protecteur, chaleureux ; je suis froid, distant, impassible.

C'est une particularité chez moi. Changer d'attitude en quelques secondes. C'est pour cela que ma meilleure amie m'a poussé à faire du théâtre. Elle disait que ça m'aiderait à être moi-même et à ne plus ma cacher derrière mes pulls informes.

« Il faut qu'on t'explique Naruto, dit Hinata en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe. »

Sasuke s'assied à côté d'elle et m'oblige d'un regard à les imiter. Une fois que je suis installé en face d'elle, Hinata reprends.

« Je… Je voulais vraiment te le dire avant. Mais tu sais… Avec tout ce que tu m'as dis, je ne savais pas trop comment tu allais le prendre…

_ Comment ça ? je demande.

_ Ce qu'il y a entre Sasuke et moi…, répond t-elle.

_ Une profonde amitié, rétorqua Sasuke.

_ Et autre chose, réplique-t-elle.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi ça le regarde, renchérit Sasuke. Il n'est pas concerné par ça.

_ C'est mon meilleur ami !

_ Et alors ? Ça ne le regarde pas.

_ Bien sûr que si ! Il a le droit de savoir.

_ C'est censé rester un secret jusqu'à la date décisive.

_ Il est de mon devoir de meilleure amie de le mettre au courant.

_ Très bien ! Fais ce que tu veux, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour prendre ta défense s'ils apprennent que tu as craché le morceau.

_ J'y compte bien ! »

Elle se tourne vers moi, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres qu'elle perd bien vite en voyant on visage impassible.

« En fait, reprend t-elle. Mon père et celui de Sasuke travaillent en collaboration depuis quelques années.

_ Je sais, je réponds.

_ Comment peux-tu…

_ Peu importe, je la coupe.

_ Heu… Et bien… Oui, donc nos pères s'entendent si bien qu'ils ont eut l'idée de réunir leurs sociétés.

_ Tu es l'héritière de la Hyuuga Corporation, mais Sasuke n'est pas celui de l'Uchiwa Corporation.

_ Pas pour le moment, cracha ce dernier. Mais cela ne saurait tarder. Mon père essaye de prendre contact avec l'actuel héritier, mais il ne reçoit aucune réponse pour le moment. S'il ne répond pas présent dans les prochains mois, je suis désigné pour le remplacer.

_ Là n'est pas la question, nous interrompt Hinata. Pour entretenir la bonne relation entre nos entreprises, nos pères ont décidés de nous fiancés Sasuke et moi. »

J'en reste sans voix… Ce… Ce n'est pas possible, n'est ce pas ? Je suis en train de rêver… C'est n'importe quoi… Non…

« Tu… Tu plaisantes j'espère…, je murmure.

_ Hélas non, répond t-elle. Mais tu sais, au début je me suis révolté. Je ne connaissais pas Sasuke, je ne l'avais jamais vu, ni parler, alors je refusais de l'épouser. Mais mon père ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Et puis un jour j'ai rencontré Sasuke. Et tu sais, maintenant ça ne me gène pas de l'épouser, on est amis.

_ …

_ Et puis tu as fini par te confier à moi et là, ma confiance envers lui à vacillé. J'ai arrêté de lui parler quelques temps pour réfléchir à tout ce que tu m'avais dit et je suis arrivé à cette conclusion. Il n'y est pour rien, non ? Alors pourquoi l'accuser de quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait ?

_ Tu…

_ J'ai raison, n'est ce pas Naru ? »

Mais je ne réponds pas. Je crois même que je n'écoute pas. Mon esprit est resté bloqué sur la phrase qui les annonce fiancés.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Je ne sais plus trop ce qu'il s'est passé après. Quand je reprends mes esprits, la nuit était tombée et Hinata avait disparu. Il ne restait plus que Sasuke qui faisait je ne sais quoi sur son portable. Sasuke… L' « ange gardien »… Pourquoi est-il resté là ? Pourquoi continu t-il à veiller sur moi ? Moi qui…

Je me relève brusquement. Non, il ne faut pas que j'y pense. C'est mon passé.

« Tout va bien ? demande Sasuke sans relever la tête de son téléphone.

_ Euh… Je… Ou… Oui… Ça va…

_ Ça te surprends tant que ça qu'Hinata et moi soyons fiancés ?

_ C'est juste que…

_ Que ?

_ Je pensais qu'elle se marierait par amour, je réponds en détournant la tête. Pas pour entretenir les bonnes relations entres son entreprise et la tienne.

_ Elle aime d'un amour impossible, m'avoue t-il. Et puis nous sommes amis. Donc notre relation ne pourra que bien se passer, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Un amour impossible…

_ Il y a vraiment une profonde amitié entre nous, m'explique t-il. Nous sommes vraiment trop différents pour nous aimer. Elle, timide sauf quand elle s'énerve, moi, froid en toute circonstance. Mais ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça de me marier avec elle. Je l'apprécie énormément et je suis persuadé que notre vie ensemble se passera bien.

_ Mais tu… Elle… Vous…

_ Fais une phrase correcte, me coupa-t-il brusquement. Tu n'étais pas si timide avant. »

Je lui jette un regard noir.

« Avant c'est le passé, je rétorque.

_ Tu as tellement changé… »

Je ne réponds rien et détourne la tête. J'entends Sasuke soupirer de lassitude et se rapprocher de moi. Il me glisse un au revoir à l'oreille et s'en va. Moi, je reste quelques minutes ébahi par ce qu'il venait de se passer avant de me reprendre et de rentrer chez moi.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Un mois est passé. Je suis retourné en cours, mais je n'ai reparlé ni à Hinata, ni à Sasuke. J'ai arrêté mes cours de théâtre et me suis trouvé un petit boulot de barman.

« Uzumaki !

Je me tourne vers mon patron qui semble en colère.

« Oui monsieur ?

_ T'es vraiment pas concentré ce soir ! me reproche-t-il. Ça fait 5 minutes qu'un client t'appelle. »

Il désigne quelqu'un derrière moi et repart. Je me retourne, et tombe nez à nez avec un Sasuke au sourire moqueur. Je soupire de lassitude et vais prendre deux bières dans le frigo avant d'annoncer à un collègue que je prenais ma pause. Ensuite, je fais signe à Sasuke de me suivre dans l'arrière cour.

« Je peux t'aider ? je demande une fois que nous sommes installés.

_ Peut être…, répond t-il. Je suis à la recherche d'un ami. »

Je bois une gorgée de bière avant de jouer le jeu.

« Décris-le moi, peut être l'ai-je déjà vu. »

Il sourit malicieusement.

« Il est de taille moyenne, des cheveux aussi blond que le soleil et des yeux bleu à en faire pâlir le ciel d'envie. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait un grand sourire qui ne le quittait jamais. »

Je bois une autre gorgée de ma bière avant de soupirer.

« J'ai entendu parler de ton ami, je réponds dans un soupire. Et je l'ai rencontré il y a de cela des années. Mais ça fais très longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

_ C'est dommage… »

Je le regarde et nous nous sourions, complice. C'est comme autrefois… Soudainement, la porte s'ouvre violement et c'est une Hinata complètement ivre que je reçois entre les bras.

« Naru ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je suis si… Tu m'as horriblement manqué… »

Elle s'approche un peu plus de moi et cherche à m'embrasser. Mais je ne me laisse pas faire et la repousse.

« Tu es méchant ! s'écrit-elle avant de s'enfuir dans les bras de Sasuke. »

Elle tente de faire la même chose, mais lui aussi la repousse.

« Tu es ivre Hinata, soupire ce dernier. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais.

_ Bien sûr que si !

_ Pourquoi as-tu autant bu ? je lui demande en la forçant à s'asseoir sur une caisse retourner pour qu'elle se calme. Tu sais bien que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool. Et puis si ton père te voit ainsi, il…

_ Je m'en fiche de mon père ! me coupe-t-elle brusquement. Ce n'est qu'un enfoiré mon père !

_ Qu'est ce que tu… »

Je me tourne vers Sasuke qui détourne la tête.

« Il le connait…, murmure-t-il.

_ Qui donc ?

_ L'héritier Uchiwa… Le vrai… Il sait qui il est mais il refuse de nous donner son nom. »

C'est… Ce n'est pas… Pas possible… Il ne peut pas… Je suis maudit…

Un flash me revient en tête. Le jour où le grand patron m'a fait venir dans son bureau, nous n'étions pas seuls. Il y avait deux autres personnes. Je ne me souviens plus de la deuxième, mais je me rends compte que la première était le père d'Hinata.

« Le père d'Hinata…, je murmure en me laissant tomber à mon tour sur une caisse.

_ Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Naruto ? s'inquiète Sasuke en se précipitant vers moi. »

Mais je ne le laisse pas me toucher et me relève rapidement. Je ne leur laisse pas le temps de dire quelque chose et leur annonce que je retourne travailler.

Le reste de la soirée, je n'ai pas arrêté d'être inattentif, de faire des bourdes. Mon patron m'a engueulé et je n'ai fais que m'excuser avant de donner ma démission.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

Trois jours plus tard, je pousse un soupire de lassitude tout en me laissant tomber sur ma chaise. J'ai retrouvé un petit boulot de serveur non loin de chez moi et pour le moment, je n'ai eut aucune mauvaise surprise.

Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre et laisse mon regard dériver dans le ciel. Soudain, alors que mes pensées vagabondaient vers d'autre horizon, je suis brusquement interrompu par un avion en papier qui vint doucement se poser sur mon bureau. Je le regarde surpris avant de jeter un regard autour de moi, mais personne ne semble me fixer. Ils n'ont même pas dû remarquer ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_« Je sais qui tu es. Ne cherche pas à te cacher d'avantage. Obéis moi, sinon tes amis souffriront. »_

C'est une blague ou quoi ?

« Tout va bien Naru ? »

Je relève la tête et tombe nez à nez avec Hinata et Sasuke. Je froisse rapidement le papier et le cache dans mon sac.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? me demande-t-elle suspicieusement.

_ R… Rien…

_ T'es sûr ? insiste-t-elle. Tu es tout pâle. T'es malade ?

_ N… Non, non. Je… Je vais bien. »

Elle ne semble pas convaincue, mais n'insiste pas plus. Elle se met alors à parler de tout et de rien. De son côté, Sasuke me fixe intensément, comme s'il espérait trouver une réponse à ses questions. Mais je détourne la tête, l'empêchant de lire ce qu'il aimerait savoir sur mon visage.

C'est vrai que j'ai oublié de vous dire que je reparlais à Hinata et Sasuke. Je me suis réconcilié en partie avec ma meilleure amie, mais je ne lui confie plus mes problèmes. Et pour expliquer la présence de Sasuke, et bien… Je ne sais pas en fait. Il suit ma meilleure amie quand elle vient vers moi, mais il n'ouvre pratiquement pas la bouche.

La cloche résonne, annonçant le début des cours. Hinata me colle une bise sur la joue et tire Sasuke à sa suite pour se rendre dans leur classe. Ce dernier, me regarde toujours suspicieusement, et une fois qu'il disparaît, je laisser échapper un profond soupire.

Quelques minutes après le début du cours, je reçois un nouvel avion en papier. Avec toujours les mêmes mots.

_« Je sais qui tu es. Ne cherche pas à te cacher d'avantage. Obéis moi, sinon tes amis souffriront. »_

A la fin de la journée, j'ai reçu plus d'une dizaine de ces avions en papier. Alors que nous sortons du lycée, Hinata me fais remarquer que je suis pâle.

« Aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine, dit-elle. T'es vraiment sûr que ça va ?

_ Oui…, je mens en la repoussant légèrement.

_ Je suis persuadé que tu nous couve quelque chose, insiste-t-elle. Ne va pas travailler ce soir !

_ Je suis obligé, je rétorque avec lassitude. Sans ça, je ne pourrai pas payer le loyer du mois prochain.

_ Accepte de venir à la maison alors ! Tu y seras comme chez toi, tu…

_ Non ! je la coupe brusquement. »

Elle a les larmes aux yeux mais ne dit plus rien. Elle va finalement se réfugier dans les bras de Sasuke qui essaye tant bien que mal de la consoler. Gêné, je détourne la tête et réponds à mon téléphone qui vibre dans ma poche.

« Allo ?

_ …

_ Tu…

_ …

_ Ou… Oui…

_ … »

A côté de moi, je vois Hinata relever la tête et Sasuke me scruter. Je tente de m'éloigner un peu, mais ils me lancent un regard si meurtrier que je n'ose pas bouger.

« Je… On peut en reparler un peu plus tard ? je demande, timidement.

_ …

_ Non, il y a… Des gens…

_ …

_ Quelqu'un…

_ …

_ Tu l'as fait exprès ?

_ …

_ Je…

_ …

_ Et si je refuse ?

_ …

_ Je suis contre. Pourquoi devrais-je…

_ …

_ Non ! Je… Ok… Je le ferai… Mais promets-moi de ne rien faire !

_ …

_ C'est ça ou rien.

_ …

_ Alors d'accord, mais j'ai ta promesse de ne rien dire, n'est ce pas ? »

Mais il a déjà raccroché. Bon, je vous explique. La personne au téléphone, c'était l'auteur des avions en papier. Il faut que je me débrouille pour apporter des documents à un certain Gaara.

« Gaara…, je murmure en fixant l'écran de mon téléphone.

_ Ne t'approche pas de lui ! s'exclame ma meilleure amie qui s'était rapproché de moi.

_ Tu le connais ? je demande.

_ Un délinquant en puissance, répond Sasuke. Nos entreprises ont eut affaire à lui plusieurs fois. Il a toujours su comment pénétrer dans nos locaux en déjouant tous les pièges, les chiens et les gardiens. C'est assez impressionnant.

_ Gaara…

_ Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'approcher de lui Naru ! me menace ma meilleure amie. Et puis c'était qui au téléphone ? C'était Gaara ? Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ? Réponds-moi ! »

Mais je ne l'écoute plus. Je ne la regarde même pas. Je regarde une fenêtre du troisième étage d'où vient d'être lancé un avion en papier. Celui-ci descend doucement et arrive dans ma direction.

« Savez-vous qui a cours au troisième étage en ce moment ? je demande une fois l'avion dans les mains.

_ Les deuxièmes années si je me souviens bien, répond Hinata. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Mais je ne réponds pas et déplie fébrilement le papier.

C'est… Ce sont… Il… Il m'a envoyé les plans de l'entreprise Hyuuga… Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Pourquoi a-t-il…

Un petit papier tombe et je m'empresse de le ramasser.

_« Pas un mot à ce sujet. Sinon tu sais ce qui arrivera à tes amis. Donnes les à Gaara sans te faire prendre. Vous avez rendez-vous à 17 heures dans le petit parc à côté de chez toi. »_

Je regarde ma montre et remarque que je n'ai plus que 10 minutes pour arriver à l'heure. J'empoigne mon sac, salue rapidement mes amis et pars en courant.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

J'arrive au point de rendez-vous avec seulement deux minutes de retard. C'est bête, mais j'ai oublié de demander à quoi ressemblait ce Gaara.

Une main sur mon épaule interrompt le fil de mes pensées. Je me retourne brusquement et tombe nez à nez avec un jeune homme brun avec des tatouages sur le visage. Il ne prononce pas un mot, mais me fais signe de le suivre.

C'est bien à contre cœur que je me laisse conduire dans un vieil entrepôt. Là-bas, nous attend une jeune fille avec quatre couettes blondes, un jeune homme brun avec un triangle rouge sous chaque œil et un autre avec des cheveux de couleur rouge sang. Ce dernier me fixe intensément et j'en arrive à la conclusion que ce doit être lui le chef, et donc le dénommé Gaara. Comme s'il avait lu mes pensées, il acquiesce et me fais signe de m'asseoir.

« Ton nom ? me demande le jeune homme au visage tatoué.

_ En quoi cela te regarde-t-il ? je rétorque.

_ Ce que t'as pas compris blondinet, c'est qu'ici, ce n'est pas toi qui commande.

_ Ce n'est pas toi non plus, je réplique en me tournant vers Gaara. A ce qui paraît, je dois te remettre quelque chose. »

Gaara me regarde fixement avant d'avoir un petit sourire en coin. Ensuite il attire le jeune homme brun aux triangles rouges sous les yeux et l'embrasse sauvagement.

Vous, ça vous choque peut être, mais moi, ça me laisse indifférent. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je suis bi, avec une certaine préférence pour les hommes. Enfin bref, les voir s'embrasser devant moi ne me fais rien à part peut être que je suis un peu jaloux. C'est qu'il est pas mal ce Gaara !

« C'est à toi que je dois donner ça ? je demande, marre de faire tapisserie. »

Gaara s'écarte du brun et prends les plans que je lui tends.

« Ça se peut, répond t-il. »

Il se tourne vers son amant et lui chuchote un truc à l'oreille. Ce dernier le regarde bizarrement mais finit pas acquiescer. Il s'en va et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec une enveloppe dans les mains. Enveloppe qu'il me tend.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? je demande, surpris. »

Mais ils ne répondent pas et me font signe de l'ouvrir. J'hausse un sourcil interrogateur mais obéit. Fébrilement, j'ouvre l'enveloppe et en sort un papier. Je le parcours rapidement avant de brusquement relever la tête.

Mon contrat…

« C'est… C'est une blague ? je demande, ébahi. C'est vraiment mon…

_ Oui, me répond Gaara. C'est le contrat que le patron Uchiwa t'as fait signer. Mais ce n'est qu'une copie. L'original est dans un coffre fort bien à l'abri dans la société.

_ Laquelle ?

_ C'est là qu'on a besoin de ton aide. »

Je le regarde sans comprendre, mais il ne me répond pas tout de suite. Il fait signe aux trois autres de nous laisser avant de reprendre une fois la porte fermer.

« Nous te connaissons, me dit-il.

_ Nous ?

_ Nous. On sait tout du toi d'avant.

_ Il n'y a plus d'avant…

_ Si, pour nous il est toujours là.

_ Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? je demande pour changer de sujet.

_ On aimerait récupérer l'original du contrat pour le détruire et te rendre ta liberté. Que tu n'es plus à te cacher sous ce pull informe.

_ Il me plait mon pull informe, je rétorque. Et puis pourquoi faites-vous ça ? C'est ma vie, pas la votre.

_ Je te l'ai dit, nous voulons simplement que tu retrouves ta liberté, répond t-il. Mais nous avons un problème. Notre informateur actuel ne peut plus nous aider directement pour le moment. Alors nous avons pensez à toi.

_ Moi ? je m'étonne. Pourquoi ?

_ Nous voulons que tu nous aide à nous infiltrer dans les locaux de la Hyuuga Corporation.

_ …

_ Je ne sais pas si ton contrat s'y trouve, mais on peut toujours essayer, non ?

_ Tu… C'est une blague ?

_ Absolument pas.

_ Mais vous êtes dingue ! Je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine, et puis vous allez vous faire prendre, et… Et…

_ Calme-toi, me coupe-t-il. Nous sommes assez doués pour ne pas nous faire chopper. Mais nous avons besoin de toi et de ton talent pour infiltrer leurs locaux.

_ Moi ? Doué ? Mais où êtes-vous allé chercher ça ?

_ Le toi d'avant nous aidait énormément.

_ …

_ Tu ne te souviens pas, n'est ce pas ? Ni de moi, ni de Temari, ni de Kankuro. Tu ne peux pas te souvenir de Kiba vu qu'il n'était pas là avant, mais oublions le pour le moment. »

Je le regarde sans comprendre. Je les connaissais avant ? Mais… J'ai beau fouiller dans les moindres recoins de ma mémoire, aucune tête rousse ne me revient. Toutefois, il y a cette impression de déjà vue qui persiste et qui me pousse à chercher encore plus loin dans ma mémoire…


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

Plus je réfléchis, plus je sens un mal de tête venir.

« Ne te force pas Naruto, dit Gaara. Nous on se souvient de toi.

_ Vous… Tu sais, je ne voulais pas me rappeler de ce qu'on m'a forcé à faire là-bas, j'avoue dans un murmure. Il y avait trop de mauvais souvenirs que je souhaitais oublier. Alors je… Dans le temps, l'Uchiwa Corporation travaillait sur un prototype. Il… C'était un médicament qui était censé faire perdre la mémoire aux prisonniers pour qu'il soit plus facilement réhabilités.

_ Je me souviens avoir entendu parler de ce médicament, marmonne Gaara. Ne me dis pas que tu…

_ Je te l'ai dit, je ne voulais pas me souvenir. Après avoir donné ma démission, je me souviens m'être infiltré dans le labo et avoir volé un de ces médicaments. Ensuite… Plus rien. Je me suis réveillé chez moi sans savoir comment j'étais arrivé là.

_ Tu es inconscient ou quoi ? C'en était au stade de prototype ! Pourquoi avoir fais ça ?

_ Je voulais oublier ! je m'écris. Tu aurais fait la même chose que moi si tu avais vécu la même chose.

_ Mais je ne sais pas, réplique-t-il plus calmement. Qu'as-tu vécu ?

_ Je ne sais plus. Quand je me suis réveillé, je me souvenais du contrat, du grand patron Uchiwa et de… De Sasuke…

_ D'un côté, je t'en veux d'avoir fais ça sans me prévenir. Mais de l'autre, je suis content, car ce vole a été mis sur mon dos, ce qui a grossit ma réputation.

_ …

_ Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu te souviens de l'Uchiwa et pas de moi.

_ De… Toi… ?

_ Oui de moi.

_ …

_ Nous avons été amant Naruto. »

Lentement, il se lève et se dirige vers moi. Trop surpris, je ne fais pas un geste et ne réagis même pas quand je le vois se pencher. Et soudainement, je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes. Par pur réflexe, je ferme les yeux pour en profiter. Toutefois, des flashs me reviennent. Je vois des cheveux roux. J'entends des éclats de rire. Je ressens une douce chaleur. Mais je ne ressens aucun sentiment qui ressemble à de l'amour.

« Menteur…, je murmure en le repoussant.

_ C'est la vérité, réplique-t-il doucement. Mais tu ne peux pas le savoir puisque tu as perdu la mémoire.

_ Il n'y a que de l'amitié entre nous, je rétorque. Je le sens.

_ …

_ Nous n'avons jamais été amant. »

Il sourit et retourne s'asseoir.

« J'espère que tu m'excuseras pour cette petite mise en scène, mais je voulais être sûr que ta mémoire n'était pas complètement bloquée.

_ …

_ Mais tu as raison. Il n'y a qu'une profonde amitié entre nous.

_ …

_ Et puis tu aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre, n'est ce pas ?

_ Oui…

_ C'est aussi pour ça qu'on va tout faire pour te rendre ta liberté.

_ C'est un amour impossible.

_ Rien n'est impossible.

_ Si… Notre histoire…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Si ce n'est pas moi, c'est lui.

_ Nous trouverons une solution.

_ Peut être… Peut être pas…

_ Arrête d'être négatif.

_ Je suis comme ça maintenant.

_ Et bien c'est stupide.

_ Comme tu dis… »

Je soupire et feuillette mon contrat. Lui me fixe quelques minutes avant de reprendre notre discussion. Ce que j'espère, c'est ne pas être viré parce que j'ai loupé une journée de travail.

En ce qui concerne la proposition de Gaara, j'ai décidé d'accepter. Je vais les aider à pénétrer dans les locaux d'Hyuuga Corporation mais je ne participerai pas aux recherches sur le terrain. Mais pour savoir si mon contrat se trouve vraiment chez les Hyuuga, on va faire deux opérations. La première servira d'avertissement et comme ça on pourra observer s'ils vont bouger où ne rien faire. Et la vraie sera dans trois jours.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

Quand je rentre chez moi, il est aux alentours de 10 heures. Je jette mon sac dans un coin de ma chambre et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Mais je ne m'endors pas tout de suite. Je passe et repasse notre plan dans ma tête pour voir s'il n'y a aucune faille ou si nous pouvons améliorer certaine chose.

Je me suis découvert une vraie passion pour ça. Plus je m'y plonge, plus j'ai des impressions de déjà vu et plus je sais que si je m'acharne à la tâche, je pourrai me souvenir de quelque chose.

Finalement, ce n'est qu'aux alentours de 3 heures du matin que je réussi à fermer l'œil.

Le lendemain, je suis à l'heure pour une fois. Sauf que je somnole sur mon bureau.

« Tu as travaillé tard Naru ? demande la voix d'Hinata. Me faisant sursauter.

_ Hein ? Euh… Ouai… J'ai travaillé tard… »

Je repose la tête sur mon bureau et essaye de me rendormir.

« C'est quand même bizarre…, reprend ma meilleure amie. On n'est peut être pas dans la même classe, mais dans la même année, et Sasuke et moi n'avons pas eu autant de devoirs à faire. »

Je ne réponds pas et laisse le temps à mon cerveau pour interpréter l'information. Soudain, je me redresse brusquement et les dévisage.

« Vous… Vous habitez ensemble ? je demande, sous le choque.

_ Ne sois pas idiot ! réplique Hinata en rougissant. Mais hier soir, Sasuke est venu à la maison pour m'aider sur un truc que je n'avais pas compris.

_ Et puis tu étais injoignable, ajoute Sasuke.

_ C'est vrai ça ! Naruto Uzumaki, j'exige que vous me dites où vous étiez hier soir. J'ai demandé au café où tu travailles, mais ils m'ont dit que tu étais malade.

_ Merci Gaara, je murmure.

_ Quoi ? s'écrie ma meilleure amie. »

Oups… Je crois bien que je viens de faire une bourde là.

Heureusement pour moi, la cloche résonne, obligeant Hinata et Sasuke à se diriger vers leur classe. Avant de partir, ma meilleure amie me jette un regard qui signifie que cette discussion n'est pas terminée et qu'elle reviendra. Quant à Sasuke… Je ne sais pas trop comment interpréter son regard. J'y vois de l'inquiétude, de l'amusement et… De la jalousie ?! Non… Je suis sûrement en train de rêver… Ce doit être ça… Ce n'est pas possible que Sasuke soit jaloux. N'est ce pas ?

Durant le cours, alors que je continu de somnoler sur mon bureau, je reçois un message de Gaara qui me demande de venir le voir à midi. Je suppose que c'est pour reparler de notre plan, et je vais en profiter pur lui faire part de mes découvertes.

A midi pile, alors que la cloche commence à peine à résonner, je me précipite hors de la classe sous le regard ébahi des autres. C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude de me voir courir. Ni de me voir tout court en fait.

Excusez la courtée de mes chapitres, mais je n'ai pas trop d'idée pour le moment ^^


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :**

C'est vrai que j'aurai pu prendre mon temps pour aller là-bas, mais en fait, plus je passe de temps auprès de Gaara et des autres, mais surtout auprès de Gaara ; plus je me rappelle des trucs. Par exemple, je me suis souvenu d'une partir de ma rencontre avec Gaara. C'était pendant que je travaillais comme homme de ménage au Manoir Uchiwa. Je devais aller nettoyer un des multiples petits salons du Manoir lorsque je l'ai surpris en train de volé la pièce que j'étais censé nettoyer. Croyant que j'allais appeler de l'aide, il m'a sauté dessus et m'a frapper assez violement pour que j'ai une marque sur la joue pendant une semaine. C'est après que ça cloche. Je me souviens que quelqu'un est intervenu, mais je ne sais plus qui. Je me rappelle juste d'une voix douce et d'une odeur sucrée.

J'espère passer beaucoup plus de temps avec Gaara. Je me sens bien avec lui. Je peux lui poser n'importe quelles questions, il me répondra, même si ce n'est qu'évasivement. Il dit qu'il faut que je me souvienne par moi-même et que ça ne servirait à rien qu'il me raconte tout.

Lorsque j'arrive au vieil entrepôt, je ne pense pas à frapper avant d'entrer. Grossière erreur… A peine ai-je fais un pas que j'aperçois Gaara et Kiba, à moitié nu, allongé l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé en train de s'embrasser. Je rougie brusquement et sors en vitesse tout en m'excusant.

Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à toquer aux portes.

La température semble soudainement avoir augmentée. Malgré moi, j'enlève mon pull et me retrouve en t-shirt blanc, moulant et jean. Depuis quelques temps, mes cheveux semblent avoir retrouvé de leur blondeur et mes yeux semblent avoir « absorbés » la lumière du soleil. Et depuis hier, j'ai un petit sourire en coin.

Derrière moi, la porte s'ouvre et Gaara en sort, habillé. Ce dernier me regarde amusé avant de prendre la parole.

« Excusez-moi jeune homme, vous n'auriez pas vu un importuniste avec un horrible pull à capuche

_ L'importuniste vous demande de l'excusez et vous fais savoir qu'il y a des endroits mieux qu'un entrepôt pour faire ce genre de chose.

_ Dites à l'importuniste qu'il n'a qu'à apprendre à toquer aux portes s'il ne veut plus revoir ce genre de scène. »

Je lui tire la langue et entre à sa suite dans le bâtiment.

« Désolé du dérangement Kiba, je dis au brun. Mais comme je l'ai dis à Gaara, il y a des endroits mieux appropriés pour faire ce genre de chose.

_ Tu verras quand tu auras une copine Naruto, rétorque Kiba, amusé. Tu ne diras plus la même chose.

_ Peut être… »

Gaara me sourie, complice avant de me faire signe de m'asseoir.

Comme je m'en doutais, il m'a fais venir pour discuter de notre plan de ce soir. La première opération se déroule vers 18 heures, heure où je dois normalement prendre mon service au café où je travaille. Une fois qu'on a tout récapitulé, je lui fais par de mes découvertes trouvées hier soir.

« Imbécile ! s'exclame-t-il. Tu étais censé rentrer pour te reposer.

_ Je sais, je sais, je réponds. Mais tu savais comme moi que je n'y serai pas arrivé tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé tout parfait.

_ Mais tu as vu tes cernes ?

_ Je les ai depuis le début de cette histoire ! »

Il me regarde suspicieusement.

« Ce soir on sort, dit-il soudainement. »

Je le regarde ébahie.

« Pardon ?

_ Ce soir on sort, répète-t-il alors que Kiba sautait de joie.

_ Je travaille ce soir, je réplique.

_ Plus maintenant, rétorque Gaara. Tu es toujours malade.

_ Je suis censé avoir un alibi.

_ Tu es malade et ton certificat est prêt. Tu as donc une justification.

_ Et on sort où ?

_ On sort, c'est tout.

_ Je n'ai rien à me mettre !

_ C'est là que j'interviens, dit Temari en entrant dans la pièce, un énorme sac sur le dos. Suis-moi beau blond, on va te relooker. »

Je déglutis tant bien que mal et jette un regard effrayé en direction de Gaara. Ce dernier ne fais que me sourire, amusé par la situation avant de se tourner vers son petit ami et de l'embrasser sauvagement. Combien on pari qu'ils vont profiter de notre absence pour continuer ce qu'ils faisaient avant que j'arrive ? Ah bah non ! Kankuro vient d'entrer et se laisse tomber sur un fauteuil sous le regard noir de son petit frère roux. Je ris silencieusement mais stoppe bien vite en voyant le regard sadique de ma blondinette d'amie.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

Je ne vous l'ai pas dis, mais c'est sa passion à Temari. Plus tard, lorsque toute cette histoire sera terminée, elle aimerait ouvrir sa propre agence de relooking. Que ce soit des gars ou des filles, elle les relooke. Elle a son diplôme d'esthéticienne, de coiffeuse, de maquilleuse professionnelle. Et aussi une grande force de persuasion.

Et donc pour se soir, elle a décidé de me faire essayer des milliers de vêtements. Cela va des baggys aux slims en passant par les jeans moulants, des t-shirts XXL aux débardeurs en passant par les chemises moulantes. Sans parler des chaussures, j'ai eut le droit aux converse, aux baskets de sport, aux chaussures classes. J'ai enduré un vrai calvaire !

Lorsqu'elle s'est enfin décidé, je portais un jean moulant noir, une chemise moulante elle aussi mais blanche et une paire de converse noire.

« Tu es magnifique comme ça ! s'exclame-t-elle alors que je m'admirais dans une glace. »

Elle appelle les garçons et leur demande leur avis.

« Je crois que je vais te tromper Gaara, dit Kiba en me reluquant exagérément. »

Il s'avance vers moi avec un sourire aguicheur que je lui rends par réflexe.

« Mais c'est qu'il prends de l'assurance notre petit blond ! s'exclame Temari. Je crois que je suis sous le charme.

_ Fais attention quand même, la prévint Gaara. C'est chasse gardé.

_ Ah bon ? je demande, surpris.

_ Il va falloir le surveiller ce soir si on ne veut pas qu'il se fasse violer, plaisante Kankuro. Au fait Naruto, si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard en cours, je pense que tu devrais partir maintenant. Et surtout, n'oubli pas de courir ! »

Je le regarde effrayé avant de me précipiter au salon, de chopper mon sac de cours et de courir en direction du lycée.

Quel imbécile…

J'avais complètement oublié que je ne portais pas mes vêtements. Et maintenant, alors que je traverse les différents couloirs pour retourner en cours, je sens tous les regards sur moi. Et moi, comme l'imbécile que je suis, je rougie en entendant les sifflements et les différents compliments.

« Naru ! hurle une voix derrière moi »

J'ai juste le temps de me retourner que je reçois ma meilleure amie dans mes bras.

« Comme tu es magnifique mon Naru ! s'exclame-t-elle. Mais que s'est-il passé ? Qui donc a réussi à te faire enlever cet horrible pull et à mettre des vêtements si… Si… Si moulant !

_ Une… Une amie qui a une grande force de persuasion, je réponds.

_ Il faudra que tu me la présente, réplique Hinata.

_ Un jour peut être… »

Je lui souris doucement, ne faisant pas attention à son léger rougissement.

« Arrête de sourire comme ça, me dit-elle. Tu vas envoyer la moitié des élèves ici présents à l'infirmerie.

_ Pourquoi ? je demande en regardant autour de moi. »

Et c'est là que je me rends compte que la moitié des filles se sont évanouies et que la plupart des mecs saignent du nez.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait les aidez ? je demande.

_ Non, non, répond Hinata, retenant tant bien que mal son fou rire. Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Tiens, Sasuke ! »

Je me retourne brusquement et l'aperçoit. Je lui fais un grand sourire qui semble achevez une grande partie des élèves encore debout. Mais je m'en fiche. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour Sasuke. Ce dernier semble m'avoir vu car il me détaille de haut en bas avant de répondre à mon sourire. Son regard est doux et me fais un effet monstre.

Côté à côté, nous nous dirigeons vers notre salle de cours. Pour notre première heure, nous avons cours en commun, c'est bien non ? Je pourrai profiter de Sasuke un peu plus longtemps. Comme d'habitude, Hinata discute de tout et de rien. Sasuke, lui, continu de me fixer avec ce regard doux. Et moi, je lui sourie. Tout à coup, alors qu'il se penche à mon oreille pour me murmurer quelque chose, je sens son odeur me frapper : une odeur sucrée. Un brusque flash m'oblige à m'arrêter et à me prendre la tête sous le coup de la douleur. Je revois Gaara le jour de notre première rencontre et son coup atterrir contre ma joue. Je me revois partir en arrière dû à la force de son coup. J'entends des pas derrière moi et une voix froide claquer. Je sens deux bras m'entourer et une odeur sucrée remonter jusqu'à mes narines. Et soudainement, je revois ce visage. Celui de Sasuke.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :**

Quand je rouvre les yeux, je suis allongé et Sasuke est penché au-dessus de moi.

« Ça va ? me demande-t-il.

_ Je… Je crois… On… On est où là ?

_ A l'infirmerie, répond t-il en m'aidant à me redresser.

_ Où est Hinata ?

_ En cours. Elle est allée prévenir le prof de ton malaise.

_ Ok…

_ Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

_ Oui, oui… Je sus juste un peu fatigué. Mais laisse tomber.

_ …

_ Retournons en cours maintenant. »

Il acquiesce mais je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'il s'inquiète toujours.

J'ai l'impression que le temps s'écoule lentement. Et puis le souvenir de Sasuke me hante. Mais comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt ? C'est depuis ce jour là que…

La sonnerie interrompt le fil de mes pensées, me faisant soupirer longuement. Machinalement, j'attrape mon sac et ouvre la petite poche de devant pour vérifier que la copie de mon contrat s'y trouve toujours.

Et là, c'est le drame…

Elle n'y est plus ! L'enveloppe ! Mon contrat !

Au secours !!

Je regarde autour de moi, alarmé, cherchant dans tous les recoins.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? »

Je relève brusquement la tête et aperçois Sasuke, mon enveloppe dans ses mains.

« Tu l'a faite tomber tout à l'heure.

_ Rends-la moi s'il te plait.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Etant donné que je ne réponds pas, il n'insiste pas et me rends mon enveloppe. Mais Hinata surgie brusquement et s'en empare plus rapidement que moi.

« C'est quoi ? demande-t-elle. Une déclaration ? Tu me fais des cachoteries Sasuke ? Ou alors c'est toi Naruto ? »

Elle n'attend pas qu'on réponde et sort mon contrat.

« Non ! je crie pour l'en empêcher »

Je tente de le récupérer mais Hinata m'échappe et s'enfuie hors de la salle. Tout en courant, je la vois lire ce qui est marqué sur le contrat.

C'est fichu…


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 :**

Alors que je l'a poursuis toujours dans les couloirs de l'école, je la vois se stopper brusquement. En trois pas je la rejoins et lui arrache mon contrat des mains.

« T'es contente maintenant ? je crache méchamment. Tu voulais savoir ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant, et bien voilà !

_ Naru…

_ Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! »

Elle a les larmes aux yeux mais je ne fais aucun geste pour m'excuser. Elle n'avait pas le droit !

« Vas-y, je dis froidement. Exprime-toi.

_ Tu… Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt ?

_ Je n'en avais aucune envie.

_ Mais tu es…

_ Non ! Je ne le suis pas ! Je ne le serai jamais !

_ Bien sûr que si ! réplique-t-elle, reprenant un peu plus d'assurance. Ça change tout maintenant.

_ J'ai disparu à leurs yeux… Et je compte bien rester invisible.

_ Je ne te laisserai pas faire !

_ …

_ Sasuke ! »

Non… Elle ne va quand même pas oser… ? Je la vois courir en direction de la salle où nous avons laissé Sasuke. Je la suis quelques secondes plus tard, priant pour la rattraper. Malheureusement, elle arrive avant moi dans la salle et claque la porte avant de la fermer à clé.

« Hinata ? Hinata ! Ne dis rien ! Je t'en supplie… Il… Je ne veux pas qu'il… Tu vas tout gâcher ! S'il te plaît Hinata, ouvre cette porte ! »

Mais personne ne réponds… Lentement, je recule contre le mur et me laisse glisser au sol. Machinalement, je replis mes genoux contre mon torse et les entoure de mes bras avant d'y enfouir mon visage et de me mettre à pleurer.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache… Il va me détester maintenant. Et moi, je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste… S'il me déteste, on ne se parlera plus et… Je ne pourrai plus voir son petit sourire en coin lorsqu'Hinata se moque de ses groupies, je ne pourrai plus intercepter le regard doux qu'il pose sur moi lorsqu'il croit que je ne le regarde pas, je ne pourrai plus ressentir son aura protectrice qu'il dégage et qui me protège lorsqu'il y a trop de monde autour de nous. Je ne pourrai plus jamais le voir…

Je t'en supplie Hinata… Si tu m'entends, ne dis rien. Ne m'enlève pas tout ça… S'il me déteste, ça ne servira plus à rien d'aider Gaara dans son plan. A quoi bon être libre si Sasuke n'est plus là avec moi ?

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté recroquevillé dans mon coin, mais lorsque j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, je ne relève même pas la tête. La première personne à sortir est Hinata. Je la reconnais à sa démarche timide. Je l'entends s'approcher de moi. Quand elle essaye de me prendre dans ses bras, je la repousse violement.

« Ne m'approche plus jamais, je murmure.

_ Naru…, tente-t-elle de dire.

_ Dégage… »

Elle attend quelques minutes avant de retenter son expérience, mais c'est le même résultat. Je la repousse. Finalement, elle abandonne. Je l'entends se relever et commencer à s'éloigner, et moi, je recommence à pleurer.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 :**

Tout à coup, je me retrouve emprisonné dans une étreinte douce et rassurante. Une odeur sucrée me vient aux narines et je sais tout de suite que c'est Sasuke. Je m'agrippe à lui et pleure un peu plus.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? me demande-t-il d'une voix douce.

_ Je… Je suis tellement… Tellement désolé…, je réponds dans un murmure.

_ Pourquoi devrais-tu l'être ?

_ …

_ Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute.

_ Mais je t'ai menti ! je réplique violement en me redressant.

_ Tu avais de bonnes raisons de le faire, rétorque-t-il calmement. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que mon père et le père d'Hinata soit complice sur cette histoire. Comment ont-ils pu faire une chose pareille ?

_ Je suis orphelin Sasuke… Me choisir arrangeait leurs affaires.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison ! D'accord, tu es intelligent, vif d'esprit, prudent et impassible quand il le faut. Mais tu as des amis ! Ils n'ont pas réfléchis à ça quand ils t'ont choisi comme successeur à mon père ? »

Et voilà… Vous connaissez l'horrible vérité. Le grand patron Uchiwa, aidé par le grand patron Hyuuga, ont fait de moi le successeur de l'Uchiwa Corporation. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'Itachi, le fils aîné, avait été envoyé dans une autre société pour la remettre sur les rails, et que le grand patron Uchiwa trouvait que Sasuke n'était pas à la hauteur de sa tâche. Alors ils ont fait de moi le futur président de la Uchiwa Corporation, sans se soucier de savoir si j'en avais envie ou pas.

« Sais-tu pourquoi Hinata s'est précipité pour me le dire ? me demande Sasuke.

_ Non, mais moi je ne voulais pas…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne voulais pas te perdre… »

Il ne répond pas mais dépose un léger baiser sur mon front.

« Tu ne me déteste pas ? je demande.

_ Bien sûr que non !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Si Hinata s'est précipitée pour venir me le dire, c'est pour me libérer d'un poids.

_ Tu…

_ Je n'ai aucune envie de devenir président de l'Uchiwa Corporation. C'est bien trop prise de tête. Et puis je préfère vivre une vie plus tranquille, sans trois secrétaires pour me dire qu'il faut que je fasse ceci ou cela à telle ou telle heure. Je te laisse bien volontiers ma place.

_ Non !

_ …

_ Ne les laisse pas me ramener là-bas. Je… Je ne veux plus devoir supporter tout ça… Je ne le supporterai pas… »

Il me sourit doucement et acquiesce.

« D'accord, dit-il. Je les empêcherai.

_ Merci…

_ Tu sais… il y a une deuxième raison qui fait qu'Hinata a voulu tout me dire.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui. Comme on te l'a déjà dit, elle est censée épouser le successeur de l'Uchiwa Corporation. Etant donné que tu as disparu, ce devait être moi qui m'y serais collé, mais maintenant qu'elle sait que c'est toi, elle en est que plus heureuse.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu n'as jamais remarqué ?

_ Non, quoi ?

_ Elle est amoureuse de toi.

_ … »

Je le regard, surpris. C'est quoi encore que cette histoire ? Hinata ? Amoureuse de moi ?

« Je te jure que c'est vrai, dit Sasuke. Et maintenant qu'elle sait que tu es le successeur de mon père, elle va tout faire pour te ramener au Manoir et qu'elle puisse enfin t'épouser.

_ Je… Mais ce… Ce n'est pas elle que je… Que je…

_ Que tu aime ? »

J'acquiesce silencieusement. Le verbe aimer à depuis longtemps disparu de mon vocabulaire. Trop longtemps pour que je recommence à l'utiliser tout de suite.

« N'y pense plus Naruto, dit Sasuke. Je t'ai promis que je les empêcherai de te ramener là-bas. Et je le ferai.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Mais oui ! Tu mérite d'avoir une vie normale.

_ Tu resteras avec moi ?

_ C'est ce que tu veux ?

_ Oui.

_ Alors oui, je resterai avec toi. »

Je souris et me serre dans ses bras. Je suis heureux…

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant encore quelques minutes avant que la sonnerie de mon portable fasse éclater notre petite bulle.

« Allo ?

_ …

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment…

_ …

_ C'est vrai ?

_ …

_ Tout de suite maintenant ?

_ … »

Je jette un coup d'œil incertain à Sasuke. C'est Gaara au téléphone. Il s'inquiète de ne pas me voir arriver. Et maintenant qu'il sait que je vais bien, il veut que je me ramène immédiatement à l'entrepôt. A ce qu'il paraît, ils ont trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans les coffres Hyuuga. Mais je ne peux quand même pas laisser Sasuke tout seul… Je l'emmène ou pas ?

« Ok, je dis. On arrive.

_ …

_ Oui, on arrive. »

Je raccroche et fais un grand sourire à Sasuke. Ce dernier me regarde suspicieusement mais j'aperçois une lueur de douceur dans son regard. Ensuite il se lève et fait quelques pas en direction de la sortie. Mais il se stoppe et se tourne vers moi.

« Et bien alors ? dit-il. Tu viens ? »

Il me tend la main en souriant. Heureux, je me lève à mon tour et attrape sa main avant de le tirer en direction de l'entrepôt. J'espère que Gaara va l'accueillir à bras ouverts.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 :**

Sur le chemin, j'explique vaguement à Sasuke qui nous allons voir et pourquoi. J'ai senti la main de Sasuke resserrer la mienne, mais il n'a pas protesté et a continué de me suivre.

Lorsque nous arrivons à l'entrepôt, mon premier réflexe est d'actionner la poignée, mais je me retiens à temps et toque. C'est comme par hasard Gaara qui vient nous ouvrir.

« Tu as pleuré, dit-il en me fixant.

_ Sasuke, je te présente Gaara, je dis simplement. Gaara, voici Sasuke. »

Je pousse mon ami roux pour que nous puissions rentrer.

« Alors ? je reprends. C'est quoi que vous avez trouvé ? »

Tous jettent un regard incertain à Sasuke, mais ce dernier ne fais que les regarder froidement avant de m'attirer dans ses bras et de poser une main sur ma taille. Avec un petit sourire amusé, je le pousse dans un fauteuil et m'installe sur ses genoux.

« Alors ? j'insiste. »

Gaara, qui a rejoint Kiba sur le canapé, me tend un petit tas de feuilles. J'en prends possession et les survole. Derrière moi, je sens Sasuke lire par-dessus mon épaule. Ça ne me gène pas tant que ça, car d'après ce que je lis, ce sont des documents qui parlent de mes fonctions en temps que futur président : mes futurs obligations, mes futurs responsabilités. Et la dernière feuille, sans doute la plus intéressante, attire tout de suite mon attention.

Ce doit être ça qui a fait que Gaara voulait me voir tout de suite. Cette feuille parle des différentes conditions pour hériter de l'Uchiwa Corporation. Il faut savoir être impartiale, ne pas préféré telle société à une autre, savoir entretenir de bonnes relations entre l'entreprise maîtresse et celles rachetées. Et puis il y a cette partie qui fait se tendre Sasuke.

_« L'actuel président devra choisir son successeur avec soin. S'il ce successeur rempli les conditions citées ci-dessus, personne ne pourra s'opposer à sa nomination. Rappelons toutefois que la première et néanmoins plus importante condition pour être héritier de la société, est de faire parti directement de la famille de l'actuel président. »_

C'est génial, non ? Je suis libre… Mais alors pourquoi je ne suis pas heureux ?

Je jette les feuilles sur la table et me blottis dans les bras de Sasuke. Si ce n'est pas moi qui deviens le successeur de l'Uchiwa Corporation, c'est Sasuke. Et s'il le devient, cela voudra dire qu'on ne se reverra plus jamais.

« Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes président, je murmure. Tu as promis de rester avec moi…

_ Je sais Naruto, répond t-il en resserrant ses bras autour de moi. Mais je crois bien que nous n'avons pas le choix.

_ Sasuke...

_ Tu sais comme moi que si ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. Je n'ai pas le choix…

_ Non !

_ Naruto…

_ Je préfère y retourner moi plutôt que de t'envoyer là-bas.

_ … »

Je le fixe, les larmes aux yeux. Je sais bien que mes sentiments doivent se lire sur mon visage, mais qu'importe. Je ferai tout pour empêcher Sasuke de retourner là-bas.

Vous savez… Lui, il ne supporte pas la solitude. Elle lui fait peur… Il me l'a avoué lui-même lorsque je travaillais au Manoir Uchiwa. Il aime être entouré de gens, même s'il ne leur parle pas. Si jamais il devient président, il sera toujours seul.

Je vous en prie mon Dieu… Faites qu'on trouve une solution pour ne pas qu'on y retourne…


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 :**

Les autres autour de nous ont préférés nous laisser seuls. Il y a juste Gaara qui m'a rappelé qu'on sortait ce soir.

« Où allez-vous ? me demande Sasuke.

_ Je ne sais pas, je réponds. Ils vont sûrement me trainer dans une quelconque boite de nuit. C'est pour ça que quand je suis revenu cet après-midi, j'avais ces vêtements. Temari m'a obligé à faire des essayages et n'ayant pas vu l'heure passer, je me suis précipité au lycée dans cette tenue.

_ Tu as fait sensation en tout cas, se moque-t-il gentiment.

_ Malheureusement, je marmonne en rougissant.

_ Comment ça ?

_ On m'a remarqué.

_ Et alors ? Tu ne voulais pas ?

_ …

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je… Je préfère passer inaperçu, comme ça les gens ne s'intéresse pas à moi, et on ne me fait pas de mal…

_ Quelqu'un t'as fais du mal ? demande Sasuke, soudainement inquiet.

_ Je ne parle pas physiquement Sasuke, je dis pour le rassurer. Ce n'était que des mots. Des mots horriblement blessant… »

Je soupire avant de secouer doucement la tête. Ce ne sont que des mauvais souvenirs qu'il faut oublier. Je finis par me lever et m'étire longuement. Derrière moi, j'entends Sasuke se lever à son tour et s'approcher de moi. Pourtant, à peine passe-t-il un bras autour de ma taille que Temari entre brusquement et m'entraine loin de lui. Elle me pousse dans la cabine d'essayage qu'elle a fait emménagée dans l'entrepôt tout en me balançant un autre sac dans les mains.

« Met ça beau blond, me dit-elle avec un sourire sadique. Et ne pose pas de question.

_ Je…

_ J'ai dis pas de question ! »

Je la regarde sans comprendre avant d'ouvrir doucement le sac. Une secondes plus tard, je sortais en trombe de la cabine et me précipitais dans les bras de Sasuke après avoir balancé le sac dans les bras de Temari.

« C'est une folle, je murmure dans les bras de Sasuke. On devrait interdire ce genre de truc.

_ Naruto ? s'étonne Sasuke.

_ Allez beau blond ! insiste Temari en s'approchant. Je suis persuadée qu'ils t'iront comme un gant.

_ Tu es folle, je rétorque. Ne m'approche pas.

_ Ce n'est quand même pas la mort !

_ Si.

_ Mais tu seras magnifique là-dedans !

_ Je ne veux pas ! »

Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Elle veut me faire porter du cuir ! Un putain de pantalon en cuir ! C'est la première chose que j'ai vu en ouvrant le sac. Je n'ai pas cherché plus loin de peur de trouver quelque chose de pire.

Temari me regarde avec des yeux suppliant mais je me serre contre Sasuke pour qu'il l'empêche de m'approcher.

« Ça suffit Temari, intervient Gaara. Laisse-le tranquille et allons-y,

_ Mais Gaara ! gémit la blonde. Il aurait été magnifique là-dedans.

_ Il ne veut pas, un point c'est tout. On y va maintenant. »

Temari acquiesce et suis son frère en silence. Je les suis rapidement, trainant Sasuke derrière moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse tout seul. En le voyant, Gaara hausse un sourcil mais ne dis rien mais je sais qu'au fond de lui, il meurt d'envie de me poser des milliers de questions.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 :**

La boite de nuit où Gaara nous emmène se trouve en plein centre ville. J'en avais déjà entendu parler par les élèves du lycée. Elle est très populaire pour le moment, mais je suis persuadé que dans quelques temps, les gens vont se lasser et partir à la recherche de nouveautés.

Au lieu de faire la queue comme tout le monde, Gaara nous emmène tout droit vers le videur et lui tends un petit papier. Immédiatement après, ce dernier nous fait entrer sous les protestations des gens qui attendent toujours.

La musique est assourdissante. Des dizaines de corps en sueurs se déhanchent sur la piste de danse, d'autres discutent autour d'un verre. Gaara à l'air de connaitre beaucoup de monde car presque tous le saluent.

Ce dernier nous conduit dans une petite pièce, cachée derrière la foule de danseurs. A peine referme-t-il la porte derrière nous que le bruit assourdissant disparaît, laissant nos pauvres oreilles se reposer. Je laisse échapper un soupire de soulagement sous le sourire amusé de Sasuke.

« Attendez là, dit Gaara à l'attention de Sasuke et moi vu que les autres sont resté sur la piste de danse. Je vais nous annoncer. »

Il se dirige vers la pièce du fond et y entre sans frapper. Et après c'est moi le sans gêne ? Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé, une moue boudeuse qui fait ricaner Sasuke sur le visage. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gaara ressort et me fais signe d'y aller.

« Seul, ajoute-t-il en voyant Sasuke se lever avec moi »

A contre cœur, je lâche la main de mon brun et me dirige vers la petite pièce.

Quand j'y entre, la pièce est plongée dans le noir. J'entends le froissement de tissu derrière moi de la personne qui referme la porte, faisant disparaître la dernière source de lumière.

« N'est pas peur, chuchote une voix à mon oreille. Je vais juste te mettre un bandeau sur les yeux.

_ Pourquoi ? je demande, pas très rassuré.

_ Il n'est pas encore temps pour te révéler mon identité. »

Je sens quelque chose se poser sur mes yeux et je me doute que c'est le dit bandeau. Ensuite, la personne, un homme je suppose par le ton grave de la voix, s'écarte et rallume la lumière. Puis il me fait asseoir sur une chaise.

« Comment vas-tu Naruto ? demande mon interlocuteur.

_ …

_ Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, reprend t-il. Je suis là pour t'aider.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? je demande.

_ Ce serait trop facile si je te le disais, répondit-il, visiblement amusé. Mais trêve de courtoisie. Gaara t'a-t-il fait part de ce qu'ils ont trouvés ?

_ Oui, juste avant de venir ici.

_ Tant mieux, tant mieux… Ça nous évitera se perdre du temps.

_ En quoi mon histoire vous concerne ? je demande, curieux. Qui êtes-vous ? D'où me connaissez-vous ?

_ Tellement de question… Je sais tout de toi Naruto Uzumaki. Obéis-moi ! »

Je sursaute à l'entende de ses mots. C'est…

« Tu es…, je murmure sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

_ Tu es très intelligent, répond mon interlocuteur. Mais à mon plus grand regret, je ne suis pas l'auteur de ses jolis messages, même si je sais qui te les a envoyés.

_ …

_ Mais il y a une chose qu'il me faut éclaircir. Le jour où il t'a appelé, tu lui as dis ne pas être seul. Avec qui étais-tu ?

_ Des amis.

_ Qui donc ?

_ …

_ Ne me force pas à te le faire avouer.

_ Sasuke Uchiwa et Hinata Hyuuga.

_ Voilà qui pourrait poser problème… Ont-ils vu les plans ?

_ Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas stupide.

_ Tant mieux, tant mieux…, répète-t-il. Cela m'évitera de devoir leur faire peur. Déjà qu'avec l'Hyuuga c'est passé juste.

_ C'était vous ? je m'exclame en redressant brusquement la tête. C'est à cause de vous qu'Hinata…

_ Allons, allons, me coupe-t-il. Elle était en train de fouiner dans des dossiers d'une extrême confidentialité. Je l'ai juste dissuadé de recommencer.

_ …

_ Soit dit en passant… N'oublie pas Naruto, rien de tout ce que je te dis ne doit sortir ici, c'est bien compris ?

_ …

_ Sinon gare à ce qui arrivera à tes amis.

_ C'est… C'est d'accord… »

Il sait où est mon point faible et s'en sert très bien. Quel cauchemar…


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 :**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dans le bureau. Une heure ? Deux ? Peut être 30 minutes… à la fin de notre entretien, il a une fois de plus éteint la lumière, m'a retiré le bandeau des yeux et m'a poussé hors du bureau.

A peine ai-je fais un pas ou deux, que je trébuche et manque de me retrouver face contre sol. Mais Gaara qui avait prévu le coup me rattrape et m'oblige à m'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Reste assis là en attendant que ça passe, me conseille-t-il. Que t'a-t-il dit ?

_ Je… Rien…, je réponds en essayant de reprendre constance. Il m'a juste… Juste donné quelque chose pour… Pour débloquer ma mémoire a-t-il dit…

_ Reste là, répond simplement Gaara. Si ça ne te dérange pas, avec Kiba on aimerait allés s'amuser un peu.

_ Vas-y, vas-y, je dis vivement. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais bien, je suis juste un peu dans les vapes. »

J'ai la tête qui tourne horriblement mais je ne lui dis pas. Si on est venu ici ce soir, c'est aussi pour s'amuser, non ? Je me lève difficilement et le pousse vers la sortie.

Je n'ai pas menti en disant qu'il m'avait donné un truc pour débloquer ma mémoire. J'ai juste omis de lui dire qu'il m'avait aussi fait boire. Il m'a dit que c'était de l'eau, mais je ne suis pas idiot. Travailler comme barman m'a appris à reconnaître de l'eau à de l'alcool. Et ce qu'il m'a fait boire ce n'est pas de l'eau.

Après m'être réinstallé sur le canapé, je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller contre le dossier. Soudain, je sens une main fraiche se poser sur mon front. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et arrive à peine à discerner le contour du visage que je reconnais comme celui de Sasuke.

« Ça va ? demande-t-il, de l'inquiétude dans la voix. »

Je fais un vague signe de tête pour acquiescer, mais il secoue la tête pour désapprouver.

« Menteur, dit-il. Que t'a-t-il vraiment donné ?

_ Un…

_ Avec ça, me coupe-t-il.

_ … »

Il soupire et commence à se lever pour se diriger vers le bureau. Mais je le retiens pas la main et le supplie silencieusement de rester avec moi. Il sourie doucement et daigne se rasseoir. Une fois qu'il s'est installé correctement, je me blottis dans ses bras.

Je me sens bien là. Son étreinte est rassurante, je suis comme dans une petite bulle où il n'existe que lui et moi. Aucun Uchiwa, aucun Hyuuga. Personne à part lui et moi.

Peut être me suis-je endormis quelques instants, car lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je me retrouve la tête posée sur les genoux de Sasuke. Ce dernier passait et repassait lentement sa main dans mes cheveux dans un geste d'apaisement. Je laisse malgré moi un soupire de plaisir qui le fait stopper ses caresses.

« Sasuke…, je gémis. Continu s'il te plait… »

Je peux presque sentir son sourire alors qu'il reprend ses caresses.

Tout à coup, la porte claque violement contre le mur et Kiba entre. Je me relève brusquement et le reçoit dans mes bras.

« Salut beau blond, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille tout en nouant ses bras autour de mon cou.

_ Tu… Tu es ivre Kiba, je rétorque en tentant de le détacher de moi.

_ Mais non ! »

Il résiste et se serre un peu plus contre moi.

« T'es vachement mignon mon petit blond, continu-t-il de susurrer à mon oreille. Ça ne te dit pas qu'on s'amuse un peu ?

_ Sans façon, je réponds. Maintenant lâche-moi.

_ Allez ! insiste-t-il. Tu vas voir comme on va bien s'amuser. Je vais te montrer des choses merveilleuses.

_ Kiba, tu… »

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase car il m'embrasse subitement. Je le repousse violement tandis qu'en même temps, Sasuke le tire loin de moi par le col. Gaara arrive peu de temps après et le gifle violement.

« Ça suffit Kiba, dit-il durement. Tu es en train de te donner en spectacle.

_ En quoi ça te concerne ? rétorque Kiba. Tu as rompu. Je n'ai plus à me justifier devant toi !

_ Ce n'est pas une raison. Pourquoi te jeter sur la première personne venue si tu te fiche de notre rupture ?

_ Ce n'est pas la première personne venue ! »

Nous le regardons tous avec des yeux ronds, attendant qu'il s'explique. Mais pour le moment il ne dit pas un mot et m'attire dans ses bras. Sasuke lui jette un regard noir et les yeux de Gaara le menace. Pourtant, Kiba ne fait pas un geste pour me lâcher.

« Je l'avais remarqué depuis le début ce petit blond, repend t-il doucement. Il est tellement mignon… Mais je sortais avec toi et lui il… Je m'intéresse à lui depuis le début. Il a un je-ne-sais-quoi qui donne envie de le protéger. Je le trouve très… Attirant…

_ Tu n'as pas toute ta tête Kiba, rétorque Gaara. Eloigne-toi de Naruto.

_ Non, répond Kiba en me collant un peu plus à lui.

_ Eloigne-toi, Kiba, répète mon ami un peu plus dangereusement.

_ Non. »

Il me colle toujours un peu plus à lui et moi, je continu à me débattre. Malheureusement, il est plus fort que moi et me tient fermement.

« Lâche-moi Kiba, je tente tout en me débattant pour la énième fois. Tu me fais mal.

_ Pas tout de suite Naruto, répond t-il. Pas tout de suite…

_ Laisse-moi tranquille… Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi.

_ Détends-toi ! On va bien s'amuser, tu vas voir… »

Il m'embrasse dans le cou et je laisse échapper un frisson de peur en même temps que je ferme brusquement les yeux. Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, je sens la prise autour de moi se desserrer et j'en profite vivement pour m'en échapper et me réfugier dans les bras rassurant de Sasuke. Ensuite, je tourne la tête en direction de Kiba et vois ce dernier allongé au sol, probablement inconscient et une fléchette planté dans le cou.

« Il ne t'a pas fait de mal Naruto ? »

Je me tourne brusquement en direction du bureau et vois la porte grande ouverte. Mais la pièce est une fois de plus dans le noir, mais je peux voir deux yeux rouges briller. A côté, un garde du corps avait son arme levée et pointée sur Kiba.

« Est-ce qu'il est…, je commence, tremblant de peur à l'idée de finir ma phrase.

_ Ne soit pas si naïf ! s'exclame celui aux yeux rouge, visiblement amusé. Il est juste endormit. Je ne supporte pas qu'on fasse du mal à mes protégés.

_ Que… Que va-t-il lui arriver ? je demande, redoutant quand même la réponse que je vais recevoir.

_ Rien de bien méchant. On va juste lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il a fait n'est pas bien.

_ Vous allez-le…

_ Tu es vraiment naïf ! me coupe-t-il en riant. Rassure-toi, nous n'allons pas le toucher. On va le laisser faire un petit somme, puis, une fois que je lui aurai parlé, on le ramènera chez lui.

_ Vous n'allez vraiment pas lui faire du mal ? j'insiste.

_ Pourquoi t'en inquiètes-tu ? Il t'a fait du mal pourtant.

_ Il est juste triste, je rétorque. C'est quelqu'un de bien vous savez. Il ne m'aurait pas fais de mal dans son état normal, j'en suis sûr.

_ Ta bonté te perdra Naruto, soupire l'homme aux yeux rouges. »

Je sais… Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il m'a fait du mal, et pourtant je prends sa défense. C'est tout moi ça…

Je soupire et me serre contre Sasuke.

« On peut rentrer maintenant ? je demande. Je suis fatigué… »

Sasuke acquiesce et m'entraîne vers la sortie. Je fais un signe de tête en direction des yeux rouges et serre Gaara dans mes bras.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 :**

Finalement, Sasuke appelle un taxi qui nous conduit loin de la boite. Mais bizarrement, il ne prend pas le chemin de chez moi.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? je demande.

_ Chez moi, me répond t-il simplement. »

Chez… Au… Non !

« Non !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il, ayant sûrement compris ma pensée. Nous n'allons pas au Manoir. Mon père a loué pour moi un petit appartement près du lycée. J'y habite seul pour le moment. »

Je laisse échapper un soupire de soulagement qui le fait rire.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on retourne au Manoir ? demande-t-il.

_ …

_ Je ne veux pas que tu y retournes. Et je n'ai pas l'intention d'y retourner moi aussi. »

Je lui souris doucement et me blottis dans ses bras.

Nous arrivons devant un immeuble assez chic qui me laisse abasourdi. C'est qu'il n'a pas pris le moins cher le paternel ! Mais Sasuke ne me laisse pas admirer plus longtemps la bâtisse et me tire à l'intérieur après avoir payé le chauffeur. Nous montons jusqu'au troisième étage et nous arrêtons devant la dernière porte.

Son appartement est splendide ! La porte d'entrée donne tout de suite sur le salon dans les teintes crème. A gauche, j'aperçois une porte qui donne sur une cuisine noire et blanche. Et à droite, une autre porte qui donne sur un couloir qui conduit sûrement à la salle de bain et à la chambre.

Sasuke me fait asseoir sur le canapé et se dirige vers la cuisine. Pendant son absence, je ne peux m'empêcher de me lever et d'aller sur le balcon que je n'avais pas tout de suite remarqué. Je m'accoude à la rambarde et admire le paysage qui se tient devant moi. Le ciel étoilé, les lumières des immeubles, et au loin, une quelconque montagne. Bien qu'on soit en été, un petit vent frais souffle, me faisant frissonner.

Et je repense à tout ce qui s'est passé… Le retour de Sasuke, la découverte du lien qui unissait Hinata et Sasuke, les menaces avion, ma rencontre avec Gaara, mon contrat récupéré, la réaction d'Hinata, la réaction de Sasuke, ma rencontre dans la boite de nuit, ma mésaventure avec Kiba.

Et alors que je suis perdu dans mes pensées, je sens quelque chose se poser sur mes épaules. Je me retourne brusquement et tombe nez à nez avec Sasuke.

Cette expression est à prendre aux pieds de la lettre. Nos nez sont vraiment collés l'un à l'autre et je peux même sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres.

Dans un geste totalement irréfléchi, je ferme les yeux et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je vous assure que c'est un geste purement irréfléchi. Mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé les autres jours et ce soir, permettez-moi de ne pas réfléchir à mes actes l'espace d'une soirée.

Et puis de toute façon, ça n'a pas l'air de gêner Sasuke tant que ça vu qu'il entoure ma taille de ses bras pour approfondir le baiser.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je m'écarte légèrement de lui sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux et me laisse aller dans sur son torse. Avec tendresse, il me serre un peu plus contre lui et nous fait entrer à l'intérieur.

Là, il me fait m'installer sur le canapé, et, après être allé chercher une couverture, s'assieds à côté de moi et me reprends dans ses bras pour le reste de la soirée.

Que s'est-il passé après ? Aucune idée…

Peut être ai-je fini par m'endormir dans ses bras si bien qu'il a dû me porter dans sa chambre. Peut être ai-je marché tout seul jusqu'à là-bas. Peut être est-ce moi qui me suis blottis dans ses bras. Peut être est-ce lui qui m'a attiré contre lui.

Toute cette soirée est une succession de peut être. Et tant mieux d'ailleurs. Je ne veux pas avoir de certitudes en cet instant. Je vis dans un rêve…


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 :**

Réveillé depuis maintenant une demi-heure, et ayant contemplé le visage endormi de Sasuke un bon millier de fois, je décide de me lever. Silencieusement, je me dirige vers la cuisine.

Ce que je ne pensais pas, c'était le trouver Lui…

Trop occupé à reculer sans un bruit, je n'aperçus pas tout de suite le table basse derrière moi, où un vase était posé dessus, qui tomba et se brisa en milles morceaux dans un bruit sourd lorsque je percutai la table. A ce bruit, Il se retourna brusquement et me regarda d'abord surpris avant de sourire cruellement.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir Naruto-kun, dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

_ Pas moi…, je murmure en m'éloignant.

_ C'est très méchant ce que tu dis là, rétorque-t-il en continuant d'avancer. Moi qui t'ai élevé comme mon propre fils…

_ …

_ Mais je suis très content qu'on se rencontre à nouveau. »

Il me fit signe de m'asseoir sur le canapé alors qu'il faisait de même dans un fauteuil. Mais je secoue la tête en signe de négation. Il… Il ne faut pas que j'ai peur de Lui… Mais il me jette un regard noir et répète son ordre. Je baisse la tête en guise de soumission.

Ça a toujours été comme ça… Le grand patron Uchiwa me donne un ordre et j'exécute. Pour lui, je ne suis qu'un chien parmi tant d'autre… Bien que ce soit moi qu'il est choisi pour être son successeur. Je n'ai aucune volonté…

Je vous en supplie, si quelqu'un m'entends, venez à mon secours…

Alors que je fais un pas en direction du canapé, je sens deux bras entourer ma taille et me tirer en arrière. Je relève brusquement la tête et vois Sasuke jeter un regard noir à son père.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? demande-t-il.

_ Un père n'a-t- il pas le droit de rendre visite à son fils ? rétorque le grand patron Uchiwa.

_ …

_ Aurais-tu oublié ma visite mensuelle ?

_ Complètement.

_ Je vois… Et que me vaut cette indifférence ?

_ Je sais ce que tu as fais à Naruto.

_ Oh…

_ Maintenant sors d'ici.

_ Je me disais bien que c'était bizarre de vous voir tous les deux…

_ Maintenant sors d'ici.

_ Pas sans Naruto. »

Le grand patron Uchiwa me jette un regard que je n'arrive pas à interpréter mais qui me fais frissonner de peur.

« Ne t'approche pas de lui ! le menace Sasuke en resserrant sa prise autour de ma taille.

_ Il m'appartient ! rétorque son père. Je fais de lui mon successeur.

_ Il n'a pas le sang des Uchiwa !

_ …

_ Et sans ça, il ne peut être ton successeur. »

Sasuke le regarde froidement mais avec un petit sourire supérieur en coin.

« Tu ne devrais pas…, je murmure. »

Mais il ressert sa prise sur moi pour me rassurer.

« Sors de chez moi, ordonne-t-il à son père. »

Ce dernier le regarde bizarrement. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que son propre fils le trahisse. Pourtant, il se reprend bien vite et nous sourit cruellement.

« Si Naruto ne peut pas être mon successeur, ce sera toi Sasuke, dit-il. Et tu y es obligé.

_ …, dit Sasuke.

_ Non…, je murmure, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. »

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille !

Je serre entre mes doigts le t-shirt de Sasuke. Ne me laisse pas tout seul…

Contre toute attente, Sasuke me conduit dans sa chambre. Il m'installe doucement sur son lit et me demande de rester ici.

« Non…

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, dit-il. Tout va bien se passer.

_ Sasuke, je…

_ S'il te plait Naruto, me coupe-t-il. Reste là et attends que je revienne. »

Je secoue la tête et m'accroche un peu plus à lui.

« Reste avec moi…, je murmure.

_ Je te promets qu'il ne m'arrivera rien.

_ Ne me laisse pas… »

Il ne répond pas et m'embrasser avant de s'en aller.

Sasuke !


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 :**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre les deux membres de la famille Uchiwa dans le salon, mais je peux vous dire que je suis en train de me ronger les ongles. Je suis assis en tailleur sur le lit et fixe la porte intensément, dans l'espoir qu'elle s'ouvre sur Sasuke.

J'ai peur… Je suis mort de trouille en fait. Pour Sasuke, pour moi. Mais surtout pour Sasuke.

Je t'en supplie… Ne fais rien qui obligerait ton père à s'énerver. Tu sais très bien qu'il peut être violent quand il s'emporte. Te rappelles-tu la dernière fois que tu l'as défié ? Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps, il t'aurait brisé quelques côtes. Reviens-moi sans une égratignure…

Ça fait près d'une heure que je suis dans cette chambre, tremblant de peur à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à Sasuke, et à part un bruit de verre brisé, je n'ai plus rien entendu.

Sasuke…

Une porte claque violement et je me redresse à genoux sur le lit, attentif aux moindres bruits. Tout à coup, je vois la poignée de la porte s'abaisser et Sasuke entre dans la pièce.

Je ne peux retenir les quelques larmes qui s'échappent de mes yeux. Pourtant, je me reprends bien vite en remarquant la trace rouge qu'il a sur la joue.

« Que s'est-il passé ? je demande alors qu'il se laisse tomber à côté de moi.

_ Rien, répond t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Mais je m'inquiète quand même, je rétorque. »

Il sourit alors que je fais une moue boudeuse.

« J'ai juste dit un mot de travers, m'explique-t-il.

_ Il t'a…

_ Il m'a juste giflé Naruto, me coupe-t-il. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien.

_ Mais ce n'est pas rien ! je proteste.

_ …

_ Je ne veux pas que tu y retourne, je reprends un peu plus calmement.

_ Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, répond t-il simplement.

_ Mais ce n'est pas pour moi !

_ …

_ C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète.

_ …

_ Tu sais… Je me rappelle très bien que tu n'aimes pas ce travail. Je voyais bien que tu t'ennuyais lors des cours que tu étais obligé de prendre. C'est… C'est un peu pour ça que j'ai accepté ce qui m'arrivait. Je ne pas que tu te sentes obligé de faire quelque chose que tu n'aime pas.

_ …

_ Je te connais Sasuke. J'arrive à lire tes expressions derrière ton masque d'indifférence. C'est compliqué, mais j'y arrive. Et donc je vois bien que succéder à ton père t'embête.

_ Tu réfléchis trop, marmonne-t-il.

_ Et toi pas assez, je rétorque. Tu as refusé, n'est-ce pas ?

_ …

_ Toi comme moi, on sait très bien qu'il n'abandonnera pas tant que l'un de nous ne sera pas devenu son successeur.

_ Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour ça, dit-il.

_ …

_ Tout est réglé.

_ Qu'as-tu fais ?

_ Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu rentre chez toi.

_ Non…

_ Il le faut Naruto.

_ Non.

_ Tu…

_ Non ! »

J'ai hurlé. Pourquoi a-t-il… Pourquoi ! Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est me faire partir de chez lui pour mieux disparaître ensuite.

Je me lève brusquement et vais me réfugier sur le balcon.

« Je te déteste Sasuke, je murmure. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu prends tout sur toi ? Pourquoi tu me mets à l'écart ? Ne me laisse pas tout seul… Je besoin de toi ! Je t'en prie… Je t'ai… »

Mais la sonnerie de mon portable me coupe. Je viens de recevoir un message.

_« Je suis désolé Naruto. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, mais comme tu l'a si bien dis : jamais mon père nous laissera tranquille tant qu'il n'a pas ce qu'il veut. Et je préfère m'ennuyer là-bas que de te laisser repartir sans jamais plus pouvoir te revoir. Ne pleure plus, je serai toujours là pour toi. Sasuke »_

Non… Non. Non !

Je me redresse brusquement et cours jusqu'à la chambre. Mais il n'y est plus. Il a juste un petit mot.

_« Ne cherche pas à me revoir. Maintenant que j'ai accepté, mon père va tout faire pour t'empêcher de me parler._

_Oublie-moi_

_Sasuke »_

Je froisse le papier et fouille toute les pièces en criant le nom de Sasuke. Mais il a disparu en laissant tout en plan. Désespéré, je prends les clés et me met à courir en direction de l'entrepôt.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 :**

Ne me demandez pas ce qui m'a pris de courir d'un bout à l'autre de la ville, parce que je ne saurai pas vous répondre. Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas appelé un taxi ? Résultat des courses, je suis arrivé à l'entrepôt complètement épuisé. Mais pas le temps de me reposer.

« Gaara ! je hurle en rentrant brusquement dans l'entrepôt. Gaara !

_ Arrête de hurler, intervient Kankuro. Gaara n'est pas encore arrivé, t'as vu l'heure ?

_ Non parce que j'avais autre chose à penser. Quand va-t-il arriver ?

_ Je n'en sais rien.

_ Gaara !

_ La ferme ! hurle Temari en entrant à son tour. »

Je me retourne vivement, prêt à l'engueuler, mais j'aperçois Gaara et me jette dans ses bras en pleurant.

« Calme-toi Naruto, me dit-il. Arrête de pleurer et explique-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

Il nous fait s'asseoir sur le canapé et fais signe aux deux autres de sortir. Une fois seuls, je lui raconte toute l'histoire.

« Quelqu'un t'a dénoncé, dit-il une fois que j'eus terminé. Uchiwa ne pouvait pas savoir que tu étais ici. Sinon il serait venu plutôt. On t'a dénoncé et dit qu'on te trouverait chez Sasuke.

_ Mais qui aurait pu… Non… Ça ne peut pas être…

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? demande Gaara.

_ Non… Elle n'aurait pas… Tu… Rassure-moi sur une chose : Vous avez bien fait surveiller les Hyuuga ?

_ …

_ N'est-ce pas ? j'insiste.

_ Et bien… Au début, oui. Il y avait quelqu'un avec chaque Hyuuga qui nous intéressait. Mais il y a deux jours, la gamine Hyuuga nous a faussé compagnie.

_ …

_ Ce n'était pas une grande menace pour nous, donc on n'a pas cherché plus loin, mais tu ne crois quand même pas qu'elle…

_ D'après Sasuke, ça ne l'a dérangerai pas.

_ Je sais.

_ Pourquoi suis-je toujours le dernier au courant ? je soupire. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en suis pas aperçu plus tôt ?

_ Tu prends chaque geste de tendresse pour une menace, rétorque Gaara. Laisse-toi aller !

_ Tu ne comprendrais pas…

_ Comprendre quoi ? Que tu as cherché par tous les moyens à avoir un peu de tendresse, mais que trop déçu, tu as préféré te renfermer sur toi-même ? Ne dis jamais que je ne comprends pas. Parce que je te comprends mieux que personne Naruto. N'oubli jamais ça.

_ Je… »

Mais je suis trop ému pour finir ma phrase. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il me connait mieux que moi-même ? Alors que moi je l'avais presque, pour ne pas dire complètement, oublié… Mais alors que j'allais répondre quelque chose, la porte s'ouvre violement pour laisser entrer Kankuro et Temari, tenant une Hinata furieuse.

« Lâchez-moi ! hurle-t-elle. Savez-vous qui je suis ? Je suis la fille de… »

Mais elle ne continua pas sa phrase en croisant mon regard. C'est sûr qu'il y a de quoi rester muet, je suis en larmes, dans les bras de Gaara, un puissant voleur ultra connu pour semer la pagaille dans l'Hyuuga Corporation et l'Uchiwa Corporation.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demande-t-elle une fois sa surprise passée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Naruto ? Pourquoi tu semble si… Si proche de Gaara ? Je veux que l'on m'expliquer !

_ Elle est toujours comme ça ? soupire Gaara en me lâchant. Parce que si elle crie trop souvent comme ça, je l'envoi ailleurs.

_ Non… D'habitude elle aussi est timide que moi, mais quand elle s'énerve, et bien… Dans ces moments là, elle hurle à s'en casser la voix.

_ Naruto ! hurle-t-elle.

_ Tu vois ? je rétorque. »

Gaara me sourit tendrement et se lève pour s'approcher d'Hinata.

« Alors Mademoiselle Hyuuga, on tente de fuir comme une voleuse ? demande-t-il, légèrement moqueur.

_ Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé espèce de psychopathe ! réplique-t-elle. Tu n'es qu'un…

_ Tais-toi ! »

Tous se tournent vers moi qui viens de hurler ces mots. Non mais elle se prend pour qui ? De quel droit croit-elle insulter Gaara ? Je vais la…

« Tu te prends pour qui ? je reprends froidement. Je ne te permets pas d'insulter mon meilleur ami. Tu ne sais rien de lui. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire du mal de lui.

_ Pourquoi prends-tu sa défense ? demande-t-elle, de plus en plus surprise.

_ C'est mon meilleur ami.

_ …

_ Kankuro, intervient Gaara. Emmène Mlle Hyuuga dans la pièce d'à côté et surveille la bien. On sait maintenant de quoi elle est capable.

_ Attendez ! je m'écris. »

Je m'approche d'Hinata et la fixe intensément.

« C'est toi qui m'a dénoncé, n'est-ce pas ? je dis doucement. Quand tu as appris que c'était moi l'héritier, tu es allé le répéter à ton père qui l'a dit à celui de Sasuke.

_ …

_ N'est-ce pas ?

_ …

_ Tu as eu tord Hinata. Parce que jamais je ne serai le successeur de l'Uchiwa Corporation. Je n'ai pas le sang des Uchiwa qui coule dans mes veines.

_ …

_ Et en me dénonçant, tu as fait du mal à Sasuke.

_ …

_ Et ça je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

_ Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ? soupire-t-elle. Tu ne l'as jamais remarqué… Tu es si… Naïf !

_ La ferme Hyuuga, intervient Gaara. N'espère pas qu'il te remercie pour ce que tu as fais. Et tu prétends l'aimer après ça ? Si tu l'aimais vraiment, jamais tu ne l'aurais dénoncé.

_ On aurait pu se marier…, rétorqua Hinata, tristement.

_ Tu as pensé à ses sentiments ?

_ …

_ Bien sûr que non… Tu n'as fais que penser à toi.

_ …

_ Peut être que lui ne t'aime pas comme tu l'aime.

_ Tu n'en sais rien toi… Tu n'étais pas là pour lui comme je l'ai été.

_ Détrompe-toi.

_ …

_ Nous surveillons Naruto depuis toujours. Je le voyais évoluer dans la vie avec toujours ce sentiment d'amitié pour toi. Il n'y a aucun amour.

_ …

_ Réfléchie bien Hinata Hyuuga. Souhaites-tu réellement faire du mal à Naruto ? »

Elle ne répond pas et se laisse entrainer dans l'autre pièce. Gaara, se tourne alors vers moi, qui étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Sasuke… Viens me chercher s'il te plait… Je n'aime pas ce monde où tu m'as laissé. Je veux que tu m'emmène avec toi…


	28. Chapter 27

Désolé, désolé, désolé !!! ^^' !!! Je me suis trompé en recopiant mon chapitre et je ne me suis pas rendue compte que je recopiais deux fois le même truc ( honte à moi !! ) Voilà le bon chapitre 27 ^^ Bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 27 :**

Mon portable se met soudainement à vibrer, me faisant légèrement sursauter. Pourtant, alors que je le sors pour voir qui m'appelle, je reste immobile à fixer le nom à l'écran. C'est Gaara, qui me ramène sur Terre en me prenant le téléphone des mains et en décrochant.

« Ici Gaara.

_ …

_ Oui mais il est occupé.

_ …

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te laisserai lui parler. Tu l'as brisé Uchiwa.

_ Sasuke… ? je murmure avec espoir. »

Gaara acquiesce et me tends le téléphone après un moment d'hésitation.

« Sasuke ? je répète, les mains crispées sur le téléphone.

_ …

_ Où est-ce que tu es ?

_ …

_ Dis-le moi !

_ …

_ Pourquoi t'es parti ?

_ …

_ Tu m'as abandonné !

_ …

_ Tu t'es enfuis Sasuke… Tu m'avais promis de rester avec moi…

_ …

_ Je…

_ …

_ Mais je…

_ …

_ Mais je t'aime moi ! »

J'ai hurlé ces derniers mots. Mais peu m'importe que tout le monde me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Peu m'importe qu'Hinata se mette à hurler à côté. Je lui ai dis et je ne le regrette pas.

« Je t'en supplie Sasuke…, je reprends doucement. Ne me laisse pas tout seul.

_ …

_ S'il te plait…

_ …

_ Juste une fois… Une dernière…

_ …

_ Tu promets ?

_ …

_ Merci Sasuke. »

Je raccroche et me précipite hors de l'entrepôt sous le regard emplis de reproches de Gaara. Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est Sasuke. Et quand il est question de lui, j'oublie tout le reste. Pour lui, je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi.

Pour le moment, je vais juste le retrouver à l'arrêt du bus. Là-bas, il prendra la navette qui l'emmènera à son père au siège de l'Uchiwa Corporation, loin de moi… Et je vais tout tenter pour l'en empêche. Quitte à l'attacher à un poteau.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28 :**

Lorsque j'arrive à l'arrêt de bus, je m'effondre immédiatement sur le banc le plus proche pour reprendre mon souffle. Ça fait deux fois que je cours comme un malade juste pour Sasuke.

Soudain, je sens une main sur mon épaule qui me fait relever subitement la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Sasuke qui a un regard inquiet. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, je me jette dans ses bras et le serre de toutes mes forces en le suppliant de rester avec moi.

« Ne rends pas les choses compliquées Naruto, soupire-t-il en me serrant lui aussi contre lui.

_ J'essaye seulement de retenir celui que j'aime, je rétorque doucement.

_ Naruto…

_ Je t'en supplie…, je le coupe. Ne me laisse pas seul ici… Je n'aime pas le monde où tu me laisse. Tout le monde est méchant et égoïste. Tout le monde aime d'un amour impossible…

_ …

_ Ne me laisse pas ici Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi, moi ?

_ Je ne fais pas ça par plaisir Naruto, m'explique-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le banc. Je regrette vraiment de te faire de la peine, mais comprends que je n'ai pas le choix.

_ Bien sûr que si tu as le choix ! Tu pourrais rester avec moi, ici, et peu importe ce que ton père pourra penser.

_ Il fera tout pour que l'un de nous, et en l'occurrence moi, revienne vers lui…

_ Mais on sera ensemble ! »

Il ne répond pas mais attrape mon poignet pour me tirer vers lui, sur ses genoux. Je me laisse tendrement aller contre lui, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou.

« Je ne te laisserai pas m'échapper, je murmure. Je me suis enfui une fois, abandonnant mes espoirs et mes rêves. Mais maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne te laisserai pas faire la même bêtise que moi. Je peux t'assurer que tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

_ On se reverra…

_ Menteur.

_ … »

Je relève la tête et ancre mes yeux dans les siens.

« Dis-moi la vérité Sasuke. Quand tu as décidé de retourner là-bas, comme moi, tu veux tout oublier, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qu'il y a dans ta poche, tu compte vraiment t'en servir ? »

Sasuke détourne la tête, serrant sa poche dans sa main. Je ne suis pas imbécile Sasuke… Je sais bien que l'Uchiwa Corporation a continué ses recherches sur ce médicament de mémoire. Et je suis persuadé que celui que tu as dans ta poche est plus poussé que celui que j'avais volé. Mais je ne te laisserai pas oublier. Je ne te laisserai pas m'oublier…

« Réponds-moi Sasuke. Vas-tu vraiment le prendre ?

_ Laisse-moi tranquille…, marmonne-t-il.

_ Non. Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublis. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi ?

_ Tu sauras te reconstruire sans moi. Tu es fort.

_ Uniquement si tu es avec moi !

_ Avant que l'on se revoit, tu t'en sortais très bien.

_ Parce que je pensais à toi !

_ …

_ Je t'aime Sasuke. Et peut être même trop. Je veux ton bonheur avant celui de mes amis, avant le mien.

_ …

_ Mais tu sais quoi ? Je vais arrêter de me plaindre. Tu veux partir ? OK, je ne te retiens plus. Je n'ai pas à te supplier de rester si ton choix est de t'en aller. Moi, je vais rester là, à attendre que tu prennes ton bus, et que celui-ci disparaisse au coin de la rue. Et ensuite, qui sait ? Je verrai bien si je m'en sortirai ou pas. »

Sasuke ne répond rien mais me fixe. Et alors que le bus arrive, je me remets debout et lui tend son sac avec un sourire forcé. Il le prend lentement, comme s'il avait peur de briser notre dernier moment. Une fois en main, il fait signe au bus pour que celui-ci s'arrête.

Lorsque que le bus stoppe devant nous, j'ai les larmes aux yeux, mais je me force à sourire. Je lui ai promis d'arrêter de me plaindre… Sasuke me jette un dernier regard avant de monter dans le bus. Quand celui-ci démarre, je m'effondre sur le banc et enfouis ma tête dans mes mains tout en laissant couler mes larmes.

Soudain, le bruit de frein qui crisse me fait relever la tête et j'aperçois Sasuke redescendre du bus, son sac en main. Je ne comprends pas… Il semble me fixer étrangement et commence à faire quelques pas dans ma direction alors que le bus repart sans lui. Ce pourrait-il que…

Je ne réfléchis pas plus que ça et me lève brusquement pour me mettre à courir vers lui. Je me jette dans ses bras ouvert et l'embrasser amoureusement.

« Je t'aime…, je murmure en enfouissant mon visage baigné de larmes dans son cou. Je t'aime tellement…

_ Mon père va tout faire pour nous séparer, dit-il.

_ Mais on sera ensemble, je rétorque.

_ Il va tout faire pour que je le rejoigne dans l'entreprise, insista-t-il.

_ Mais on sera ensemble, je répète. Il ne pourra rien nous arrivons si nous restons ensemble.

_ Je t'aime aussi, murmure-t-il à mon oreille. »

J'en reste quelques secondes sans voix avant de doucement sourire. J'attendais ces mots depuis… Depuis… Depuis tellement longtemps…

« Tu es mon ange gardien Sasuke, je dis avec l'impression de rayonner de bonheur. Et jamais rien ne nous séparera, c'est promis ?

_ Promis, répondit-il en souriant. »

Il m'embrasse légèrement avant de récupérer son sac, de me prendre la main et de marcher en direction de chez lui.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29 :**

Le soir même, alors que nous étions tranquillement installés sur son canapé, devant un quelconque film, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre violement sur le père de Sasuke.

« Nous avions rendez-vous, non ? dit-il à son fils. Je peux savoir à quoi tu joue ?

_ J'ai décidé de vivre ma vie, répond Sasuke en se levant pour lui faire face. Et dans cette vie, je ne suis pas ton héritier. Et Naruto non plus.

_ Fais attention à toi Sasuke, le menace son père. Je suis très influent dans le monde. J'ai des relations éparpillées aux quatre coins du globe. Si tu ne me suis pas, je peux te griller dans toutes les universités.

_ Vous n'avez pas le droit de le menacer ! je m'écris en me relevant à mon tour. Et puis vous avez peut être de bonnes relations, mais n'oubliez pas que je les connais moi ses relations. Et je n'hésiterai pas à les monter contre vous s'il le faut.

_ …

_ …

_ Très bon argument Naruto ! s'exclame une voix venant de l'entrée.

_ Tu es…, je commence.

_ Itachi ! finirent Sasuke et son père d'une même voix.

_ Moi aussi je suis ravis de vous revoir, dit-il. Comment allez-vous ? Au fait père, je viens vous annoncer que c'est moi qui vous succèderai et que mon premier ordre est que vous laissiez mon cher petit frère et ce beau blond tranquille.

_ Je n'ai jamais approuvé cette décision ! rétorqua son père. Tu devais t'occuper de remettre sur pied l'entreprise Nara.

_ L'entreprise s'en sortira très bien sans moi, réplique Itachi. Je l'ai laissé aux mains de Shikamaru Nara, un petit génie incompris.

_ Je suis contre cette décision !

_ Mais c'est mon droit de vous succéder. Je suis l'ainé et donc l'entreprise me revient de droit.

_ …

_ De plus, j'en ai parlé au conseil d'administration qui est entièrement d'accord avec moi.

_ …

_ Donc, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, père, je vous demanderai de sortir de cette appartement qui m'appartient désormais. »

Bien qu'il obéisse à son premier fils, le grand patron Uchiwa, qui ne l'est plus vraiment maintenant, nous jette à Sasuke et à moi un regard noir qui, malgré moi, me fait frissonner de peur. Je ne l'aime vraiment pas celui-là…

« Ne t'inquiète pas beau blond, dit Itachi. Je vais te protéger.

_ …

_ Ne l'approche pas ! rétorque Sasuke en me tirant à lui. Il est à moi.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas petit frère, rit Itachi. Je ne vais pas te le piquer ton beau blond. Je ne fais pas dans cette couleur de cheveux.

_ …

_ … »

Finalement, on se rassoit et discutons jusqu'au soir. A un moment, mon téléphone se met à sonner.

« Allo ?

_ …

_ Gaara !

_ …

_ C'est pour ça que tu m'adore, non ?

_ …

_ Et si je ne veux pas ?

_ …

_ Tu es méchant !

_ …

_ Je plaisante, je plaisante.

_ …

_ Bien sûr que je viens ! Mais pas tout seul. »

Sans laisser le temps à mon interlocuteur de répondre, je raccroche. Ensuite je sourie gentiment aux deux frères et les oblige à me suivre.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30 :**

Lorsque nous arrivons à l'entrepôt, je pousse Itachi en premier, et, après un baiser volé à Sasuke, rentre en le tirant derrière moi.

« Pourquoi on vient là ? demande-t-il. Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas rester simplement tout les deux ?

_ Parce qu'on a encore une histoire à régler ici, je réponds en le forçant à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. »

Je lui vole un autre baiser et vais rejoindre Gaara dans une autre pièce.

« Tu as perdu l'esprit, me dit-il. Tu te rends compte que ça change tous nos plans ?

_ Je l'aime, je réponds gentiment.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé, rétorque mon meilleur ami. Tu vas devoir tout refaire !

_ Mais non ! Je l'avais déjà inclus dans mon plan. Maintenant, libre à lui d'accepter ou pas.

_ Tu avais tout prévu en fait…

_ Non.

_ …

_ Depuis le début je l'ai inclus dans mon plan, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça se finirait comme ça.

_ Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

_ Qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve ? »

Je lui souris et lui colle une rapide bise sur la joue avant de récupérer une Hinata endormie et de retourner au salon. Je la dépose délicatement sur le canapé, sous le regard surpris de Sasuke. Et bien quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que je la déteste maintenant que je dois être méchant avec elle.

« Il faut qu'on parle, Hinata, je dis en la secouant légèrement.

_ Fa… Ti… Guée…, marmonne-t-elle simplement. »

Je la regarde bizarrement avant de me retourner vers Kankuro avec un regard noir.

« Et bien quoi ? se défendit-il. Elle n'arrêtait pas de hurler. Elle t'appelait toi, l'Uchiwa, et elle a faillit s'enfuir ! Je voulais juste être tranquille quelques heures. »

Je laisse échapper un soupire de découragement et continu de secouer Hinata pour qu'elle se réveille. Au bout de dix minutes, elle daigne ouvrir les yeux. En me voyant penché au dessus d'elle, elle se redresse si brusquement que nos têtes se cognent l'une contre l'autre.

« Aïe, aïe, aïe, je gémis en prenant ma tête blessée entre mes mains. »

Je recule en même temps, mais je trébuche malencontreusement. Heureusement pour moi, Sasuke me rattrape avant que je ne touche le sol.

« Imbécile, marmonne-t-il en m'aidant à me redresser. »

Il essuie mon front et j'aperçois qu'il vient de recueillir mon sang. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, j'attrape sa main et lèche le sang qui s'y trouve tout en fermant les yeux. Quand je les rouvre, je me rends compte que Sasuke a les joues rouges et qu'une étincelle d'excitation s'est allumée dans son regard. Je me tourne vers les autres et les vois avec le même regard. Gêné, je me tortille sur place et baisse la tête. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

« Et bien beau blond…, dit Itachi, avec un petit rire gêné. Tu es… Différent.

_ Ah bon ? je demande en relevant la tête. »

Il a un petit sourire en coin mais ne me répond pas. Il se tourne vers Hinata et reprend.

« Mlle Hyuuga, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Etant le fils ainé des Uchiwa, il est de mon devoir de reprendre l'entreprise de mon père. Ainsi, je vous annonce que Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa ici présent ne sont plus les héritiers de l'Uchiwa Corporation.

_ Je refuse de me marier avec vous ! hurle Hinata.

_ Je refuse aussi ce mariage de convenance. Nos entreprises s'entendent très bien sans ce mariage forcé. Mais si je vous parle de cela, Mlle Hyuuga, c'est que je vous annonce que vous aussi vous êtes libre. Sur ordre de votre père, avec mon accord et celui de nos conseils d'administration respectifs, vous êtes destituée de votre titre d'héritière de l'Hyuuga Corporation.

_ Quoi ? Mais… Mais qui prendra ma place ?

_ Ni plus ni moins que votre cousin, Neji Hyuuga.

_ Il ne fait pas partie de la branche principale ! s'emporte Hinata. Il n'a pas le droit !

_ Votre père…

_ Je m'en fiche de mon père ! le coupe-t-elle en se levant brusquement. Je suis la fille ainée de la branche principale des Hyuuga, l'entreprise me revient de droit ! C'est à moi de succéder à mon père !

_ Nous avons longuement réfléchis à cette option, et après mûre réflexion, nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion que c'était la meilleure solution.

_ Mais je…

_ Je suis navré Mlle Hyuuga, mais nous ne pouvons faire autrement. D'après votre père, vous n'avez pas les capacités requises pour être la dirigeante de l'Hyuuga Corporation.

_ Mais et pour Sasuke et moi alors ? Le contrat de mariage ne tient plus si…

_ Si vous voulez toujours vous marier, libre à vous. Mais rien ne vous y oblige maintenant que vous êtes libre de toutes responsabilités.

_ Moi ça ne me dérangerai pas tant que ça, répondit-elle, reprenant peu à peu son assurance. Sasuke est mon meilleur ami, et donc vivre avec lui le restant de mes jours me fais très plaisir. Maintenant, c'est à lui de voir… »

Tous se tournent vers Sasuke, attendant sa réponse. Moi, je lui tourne toujours le dos. Je ne vais rien dire, rien faire. Je lui ai déjà dit que j'allais arrêter de me plaindre. Alors s'il veut s'en aller, tant pis. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que l'on m'abandonne…


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31 :**

Dis-moi Sasuke, Vas-tu vraiment partir ? Malgré mes « je t'aime », malgré tes « je t'aime » ? Vas-tu vraiment me laisser seul une fois de plus alors que tu m'avais promis le contraire ? Je ne le supporterai pas Sasuke… Je t'en prie… Prends la bonne décision.

« Alors petit frère ? demande Itachi. Que décides-tu ?

_ …

_ Il est vrai que pour entretenir de bonnes relations entre nos deux entreprises, ce mariage serait parfait. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, cela n'est pas nécessaire. Ne t'y sens pas obligé.

_ Mais n'oubli pas Uchiwa, intervient Gaara. Si jamais tu pars, quelqu'un risque d'être énormément déçu.

_ …

_ Taisez-vous…, je murmure tellement bas que personne ne m'entends.

_ Allez Sasuke, insiste Hinata. Ça te dérange tant que ça de te marier avec moi ? D'avoir des enfants ? De l'argent ?

_ Tais-toi, je murmure à peine plus fort.

_ …

_ Ne me dis pas que vivre avec moi de dérange ? As-tu oublié les années que nous avons passés à habiter ensemble ? Et puis je te rappelle que…

_ Tais-toi ! je hurle en relevant brusquement la tête. »

Tous me regardent avec des yeux ronds. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de crier, mais je ne peux plus le supporter.

« Tu n'es qu'une sale garce ! je continu de hurler. De quoi tu te mêle ? Arrêtez de lui dire ce qu'il doit faire. Il le sait ! Vous tentez tous d'influencer son choix, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous… Moi au moins je…

_ Calme-toi Naruto, murmure Sasuke à mon oreille après m'avoir attiré dans ses bras. Ce n'est rien…

_ Mais ils !

_ Laisse-les dire. Je m'en fiche royalement.

_ … »

Je me serre contre lui, essayant par tous les moyens de calmer cette colère en moi.

« Tu ne pourras pas fuir Sasuke, dit soudainement Hinata. Nous sommes liés et je compte bien te garder.

_ Tu n'as aucune preuve, rétorque froidement Sasuke.

_ Alors accepte de te marier avec moi et je ferai le test.

_ …

_ Ça s'appelle du chantage ça, intervient Itachi. Et étant donné que Sasuke fait parti de mon entreprise, j'exige de savoir de quoi il est question.

_ Comment ? s'étonne faussement Hinata. Sasuke ne vous l'a donc pas dit ? Je suis enceinte. »

Silence général. C'est quoi encore que cette histoire ? Je ressens l'étreinte autour de moi se resserrer alors que je me retourne brusquement vers elle.

« En… Enceinte…, je répète sans trop y croire.

_ Exactement. Ça s'est passé le soir ou tu travaillais comme barman et que nous nous sommes rencontrés par pur hasard. Sasuke et moi avions extrêmement bu et il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé lorsqu'on réuni deux personnes ivres.

_ …

_ Mais je dois dire que j'ai passé une excellente fin de soirée. Tu n'as vraiment pas manqué à ta réputation Sasuke. J'ai été comblée…

_ …

_ Alors Sasuke ? Que décides-tu ? Me laisses-tu toute seule et enceinte pour vivre comme une pauvre, ou reviens-tu avec moi pour m'aider à élever notre enfant ?

_ Je te déteste, je hurle avant que Sasuke est pu répondre. Je te hais ! Pourquoi dis-tu de telles horreurs ? Ce n'est pas la Hinata que je connais ! »

Je me libère de l'emprise de Sasuke tellement ma colère est grande. Les autres tentent à leur tour de me retenir, mais je suis bien trop agité pour eux. Lorsque finalement je réussie à l'approcher, je la gifle violement avant de fuir en courant.

Je les entends courir derrière moi tout en criant mon nom, mais je ne m'arrête pas. JE bouscule des gens sur mon passage, mais je ne m'excuse pas. Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Sasuke va m'abandonner et Gaara n'a plus à rester avec moi pour m'aider à récupérer ma liberté.

Je suis libre, oui, mais à quel prix…


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32 :**

J'ai couru m'enfermer chez moi. Pourquoi ? Parce que je sais que même s'ils viennent me chercher, personne ne pourra rentrer. D'abord parce que je possède l'unique clé, et ensuite parce que le concierge de l'immeuble ne les laissera pas hurler vu que j'habite au rez-de-chaussée. Et quand on parle du loup… Je l'entends d'ici hurler contre mes « amis ». Pour ne plus les entendre m'appeler, j'enfouis ma tête sous mon oreiller tout en laissant mes larmes couler.

C'est ma poche vibrant pour la énième fois qui me fit rouvrir les yeux. Je me redresse en me frottant les yeux et regarde autour de moi. J'ai dû m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte… Je soupire tout en sortant mon téléphone de ma poche pour regarder qui m'appelait. C'est Gaara. N'ayant aucune envie de lui parler, sachant qu'il va me faire la morale pour m'être enfuis, je balance mon portable contre le mur d'en face.

« Je sais que tu m'entends Naruto ! hurle soudainement mon portable. »

Je me redresse brusquement et me précipite pour le prendre. Maudit soit les portables déficients… Ce stupide objet a décroché alors qu'il frappait le mur, activant aussi le haut parleur. Mais alors que je vais pour raccrocher, Gaara reprend la parole.

« Si tu raccroche, je te préviens. J'appelle les pompiers pour qu'il défonce ta porte et ne compte pas sur moi pour leur expliquer la situation.

_ M'en fiche…, je marmonne.

_ Et je ne payerai pas les réparations.

_ Enfoiré…

_ Alors, que décides-tu ? Tu me laisse parler ? »

C'est vrai que je ne veux pas entendre leurs mensonges, mais je n'ai rien à perdre, n'est-ce pas ?

« Merci, dit-il.

_ ...

_ Ecoute Naruto, je sais que tu dois être perturbé par ce que tu as entendu, mais il faut que tu écoute la suite pour mieux comprendre.

_ Et si je ne veux pas ? je marmonne.

_ Cesse de froncer les sourcils et de marmonner tout seul dans ton coin. »

Immédiatement je reprends un visage impassible. Il me connait trop celui-là…

« Je sais que tu es troublé Naruto, reprend t-il. Et je comprends que tu es fui. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que l'Hyuuga a… En… I… En… Tend… ? Na… To... »

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon portable. Pas de réseau. Et bientôt plus de batterie. Quelle chance…

« Tant pis, je murmure en raccrochant. »

J'éteins mon téléphone et le met à charger.

Je sais, ce n'est pas très gentil ce que j'ai fait, mais je n'avais aucune envie d'en parler. Je vais encore rester enfermé un moment avant de sortir pour les croiser.

Pourtant…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je suis douché et habillé de mon éternel pull à capuche et j'entrouvre la porte la porte afin d'être sûr que je n'aurai pas de mauvaise surprise. Il faut que j'aille faire les courses…

Une fois cette tâche accomplie, je suis allé me promener. Je sais, moi qui ne veut pas les croiser, je me promène en pleine rue, un pull avec la capuche rabattue, je ne passe donc pas inaperçu, mais je m'en fiche. J'ai besoin de marcher. Heureusement pour moi, on est Samedi. Je peux facilement me fondre dans la foule lorsque j'en ai besoin.

Ou peut être pas…

Vous vous rappelez du gang qui m'a agressé le soir de la fête de l'école ? Celui qui a fait que j'ai revu Sasuke parce qu'il m'a soigné ? Et bien il se tient devant moi, à me fixer comme si j'étais un cadeau qu'ils rêvaient de détruire.

Comme par hasard, je les croise alors que je n'ai pas mon portable. Faisant comme si je ne les connaissais pas, je me dirige vers le parc. Autant qu'il n'y est pas de spectateur s'ils veulent me frapper…

« Alors mon mignon, dit l'un d'eux. Tu te souviens de nous j'espère, parce que tu me dois un baiser. »

Il m'empoigne brusquement par le poignet et me tire vers lui.

« Moi je n'ai pas oublié, reprend t-il dans un murmure.

_ Pense aux intérêts aussi, ricane un autre. »

Pourtant, je n'ai pas envie de me laisser faire cette fois. J'attrape son poignet qui est posé sur ma taille et le lui tord.

« Je passe mon tour, je réponds calmement. Allez-vous chercher un autre jouet.

_ Espèce de !

_ Je vous prierai de bien vouloir me laisser tranquille.

_ Sinon quoi ?

_ Je vais devoir vous le faire regretter. »

Je leur jette un regard noir qui, il me semble, les font frémir. Mais quelques uns plus courageux se reprennent et me menacent à leur tour.

« Tu veux jouer au héros blondinet ? se moque un troisième. Tu vas le regretter !

_ C'est ce qu'on va voir, je réponds, toujours impassible. »

Ils se jettent sur moi et nous commençons à nous battre.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33**** :**

Au bout de dix minutes, il ne reste plus que celui qui semble être le chef de la bande et moi.

« Espèce de bâtard ! hurle-t-il. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ?

_ Sincèrement, je m'en fiche, je réponds, ennuyé. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille.

_ Tu n'es pas en mesure de me donner des ordres, blondinet. C'est à moi de décider si j'en ai fini avec toi ou pas. Et là, je n'ai pas fini de m'amuser. »

Il sort un truc de sa poche et le pointe sur moi.

Un flingue… Il ne manquait plus que ça… Bon, voyons le bon côté de la chose. Celui-là ne peut lancer que des fléchettes que j'imagine tranquillisantes. Rien de bien grave en fait.

Je soupire et me laisse tomber à genoux. Je suis vraiment trop épuisé. Autant physiquement à cause de mon combat, que moralement à cause de toutes ces histoires. En face, je vois mon agresseur sourire victorieusement avant qu'il n'appuie sur la détente.

En fait, je n'ai rien senti. Juste un petit picotement là où la fléchette s'est plantée. Ensuite, je commence à papillonner des yeux en les sentant se fermer tout seuls, et je fini par sombrer dans l'inconscience.

« To… Ruto… Naruto… »

J'entends quelqu'un m'appeler au loin. J'essaye de bouger, mais je n'y arrive pas. Mon corps semble peser des tonnes. Mon prénom retentit une nouvelle fois et je tente de bouger au moins ma tête. Ce que j'arrive à faire malgré le fait que je me retrouve avec un mal de tête qui me fait gémir de douleur.

« C'est rien Naruto, murmure la vois. »

Je… Je connais cette voix… Je la connais depuis… Depuis longtemps… Qui est-ce ?

« C'est fini Naru, continue la voix. Je suis là, je vais veiller sur toi...

_ …

_ Comme au bon vieux temps, hein Naru ? Comme au bon vieux temps… Tu t'en souviens ?

_ …

_ Toi… Moi… Nous deux… Seuls au monde… Tu veillais sur moi, et je t'aidais à surmonter tes peurs. »

Non… Tout mais pas ça…

« On était inséparable mon Naru, reprend la voix. Toi tu voulais qu'on passe inaperçu, mais moi je voulais être sous le feu des projecteurs. Je voulais que tous me remarque et me jalouse pour être ton amie et plus…

« Et puis il a fallut que ça arrive… Que je te pousse à faire du théâtre, croyant qu'ainsi tu prendrais un peu plus confiance en toi et que nous pourrions enfin nous afficher. Sais-tu que ça a été ma plus grande erreur ? Grâce à ses cours, tu as su comment cacher tes émotions et je n'ai plus jamais su lire en toi. »

Mon ex-meilleure amie explose d'un rire que je qualifierai de fou. Lorsque j'eu enfin la force d'ouvrir les yeux, je vis Hinata, penché au-dessus de moi, me caressant les cheveux comme un ou une amant(e) le ferait. Je détourne le regard d'elle et observe la pièce autour de moi.

On n'était dans uns pièce simplement éclairée à l'aide de bougies. Je ne sais pas exactement là où on se trouvait, mais je suis persuadé qu'on devait se trouver loin de toute forme de vie humaine. Je sens aussi des courants d'air froid sur ma peau. Et c'est là que je me rends compte que je ne suis qu'en boxer.

« Tu es réveillé mon Naru ! s'exclame Hinata en me sautant au cou. Comme je suis heureuse !

_ …

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

_ …

_ Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là, tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

_ …

_ Mais au fait ! Je ne te savais pas si fort. Si j'avais su, j'aurais engagé un autre gang, beaucoup plus fort que ces imbéciles.

_ Tu… Tu veux dire que…

_ Tu parles ! me coupe-t-elle. Comme c'est merveilleux ! Moi qui pensais que tu me faisais la tête. Je suis si contente que tu…

_ Tais-toi ! je la coupe à mon tour, retrouvant de plus en plus mes sens. A quoi tu joue là ? Relâche-moi immédiatement. »

_ Sinon quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Tu ne peux rien faire. »

J'essaye de bouger, mais je m'aperçois très vite qu'elle m'a lié les poignets et les chevilles. Cette fille est vraiment folle…

« Relâche moi Hyuuga, je répète, sûr de moi.

_ Non, répond Hinata, fermement. Je veux jouer avec toi.

_ Pourquoi avoir engagé ces gens ?

_ Pour qu'ils t'amènent à moi. Mais certains n'en n'ont fais qu'à leur tête et ont tentés de me devancer. Heureusement, la première fois, Sasuke est intervenu. Et tout à l'heure, c'était moi.

_ Tu… Qu'as-tu fais ? je demande, légèrement effrayé par la lueur de folie que j'aperçois briller dans son regard.

_ Ils ne nous embêteront plus Naru. Je m'en suis débarrassé.

_ …

_ Grâce à toi, qui les a emmené loin de la foule, il n'y a eut aucun témoin. Tu voulais m'aider, n'est pas mon Naru ?

_ Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! je hurle.

_ Mais j'aime t'appeler comme ça moi, rétorque-t-elle. Et vu que je n'ai plus Sasu pour jouer… »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire là ? Qu'elle n'a plus Sasuke pour… Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire de fou ?

« On ne t'a pas prévenu ? demande-t-elle. Sasuke a refusé de se marier avec moi. Peu lui importait que je sois enceinte de lui ou pas, il a dit qu'il t'aime et que rien ne le séparera plus de toi.

_ … »

Sasuke…

« Mais en fait, reprend-elle. J'ai mentie. Je ne suis pas enceinte de lui. Oui, on a passé une nuit ensemble, mais il ne m'a pas mise enceinte. »

Je laisse malgré moi échapper un soupire de soulagement qui semble ne pas passer inaperçu, ce qui l'a fait sourire cruellement.

« Tu l'aimes aussi…

_ …

_ L'aimes-tu énormément ?

_ Plus que ma vie, je réponds sincèrement en la regardant dans les yeux. Et je suis persuadé que Sasuke pense la même chose. C'est pour cela qu'il me cherchera jusqu'à l'épuisement. »

Je vois une lueur de colère passer, mais elle disparaît bien vite.

« Tu as tord Naruto, réplique Hinata. Il n'y a que moi pour t'aimer de cette manière. Tu m'appartiens et je ne te laisserai pas partir. Jamais personne ne te trouvera ici.

_ Tu es folle…

_ Oui. Folle de toi.

_ …

_ Tu es à moi Naruto Uzumaki.

_ Tu te trompe…

_ …

_ Peut être suis-je enfermé ici, à ta merci, mais seul mon corps est entravé par tes liens.

_ …

_ Tu peux bien m'enchainer, m'obliger à coucher avec toi, jamais je ne t'aimerai. Mon cœur, mes pensées… Tout appartient à Sasuke. Je lui appartiens… »

Elle me jette un regard noir avant de s'en aller en claquant la porte.

J'ai peut être exagéré sur ce coup là… Qui sait ce qu'elle va faire maintenant ? Elle doit être dans une rage folle, et telle que je la connais, elle va passer ses nerfs sur ses sbires. Les pauvres… Je les plaindrais presque.


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34 :**

Ça doit faire maintenant trois jours que je suis enfermé ici. Hinata passe tous les jours et a plusieurs fois tenté de me faire du charme. Mais à chaque fois, je suis resté insensible et lui répète que j'appartiens à Sasuke.

Sasuke… J'aimerai tellement te voir. M'excuser de mon comportement puéril. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il me pardonne, mais j'aimerai qu'il sache que je m'en veux horriblement.

J'entends des bruits de pas approcher. Ce doit être Hinata. Je dois dire que je m'en fiche en fait, ça fait trois jours que je suis enfermé ici, sans manger ni boire, alors peu m'importe que c'est. Tant qu'il vient m'achever…

La porte s'ouvre et laisse entrer mon ex-meilleure amie, caméra en main.

« Sourie ! s'exclame-t-elle en pointant sa caméra sur moi. Tu vas enfin pouvoir dire bonjour à ton Sasuke chéri. »

Je le regarde sans trop comprendre et me débat faiblement alors qu'elle s'asseye à califourchon sur moi.

« Tu dois avoir faim, non ? »

Elle sort une barre de céréale de sa poche et l'ouvre sous mon nez. Ensuite elle en croque un bout avant de se pencher vers moi.

Non mais elle croit faire quoi là ?! Je détourne la tête vivement, ne cachant pas mon dégoût. Toutefois, elle me force à tourner la tête vers elle et m'embrasse, me faisant avaler par la même occasion le morceau. Quand elle s'éloigne, je remarque qu'elle tient toujours la caméra dans sa main et que vu son sourire sadique, elle a dû filmer toute la scène.

Et depuis, c'est tous les jours la même chose. Je me nourrit de barre de céréale et d'eau, qu'elle me fait avaler, toujours de la même façon, c'est-à-dire en m'embrassant. Et il ne faut pas oublier de préciser qu'elle filme à chaque fois ! Et je suis persuadé qu'elle envoie ses vidéos à Sasuke…

Une semaine que je suis enfermé. Je suis toujours conscient, mais de plus en plus faiblement. Et ce n'est pas ce que me fais avaler Hinata qui va changer grand-chose.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, elle vient d'entrer dans la pièce, toujours caméra en main. Mais aujourd'hui, son sourire à l'air plus cruel que d'habitude.

« Grande nouvelle Naru ! s'exclame-t-elle. Aujourd'hui on sort le grand jeu. »

Vous savez quoi ? Je regrette la Hinata d'avant. La jeune fille timide, naïve, attachante… L'amie que je cherchais à protéger. La meilleure amie sur qui je pouvais compter dans les coups durs… Aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert une Hinata manipulatrice, folle, différente…

Comme à son habitude, elle s'installe à califourchon sur moi. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Il y a une certaine détermination dans son regard qui m'effraie.

Je commence à avoir peur là… Très peur…

Lentement, elle se penche vers moi, un sourire cruel aux lèvres, et finit par m'embrasser de force. Cette fois, il n'y a ni eau ni barre de céréale. Elle a décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout, quitte à me blesser s'il le faut.

Mais une explosion l'a fait brusquement se relever. Elle jure entre ses dentes et se relève en quatrième vitesse. Dans sa précipitation, elle fait tomber sa caméra, ce qui l'a met encore plus en colère.

Mais pas le temps de penser à ça, des bruits de pas viennent dans notre direction. Je tente de crier, mais Hinata me gifle avant de sortir une petite boite de sa poche.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Naru, dit-elle. C'est juste un tranquillisant. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu fasses tout rater. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore inventé…

Cette fois, j'arrive à rester conscient, même si ce qu'il se passe autour de moi me semble irréel.

Je ne vois plus que je n'entends des hommes armés entrer dans la pièce. Ils pointent leurs armes sur Hinata qui fait de grand geste, me désignant plusieurs fois.

Que leur racontes-tu Hinata ? Que tu t'inquiétais de ne plus avoir de nouvelles de moi ? Que tu as apprise que j'avais disparue et que tu es parti à ma recherche ? Que tu m'as retrouvé ainsi, ne trouvant ni ravisseur, ni complices ?

Et eux alors ? Vont-ils croire en tes mensonges ? Je n'en sais strictement rien. Et pour tout vous dire, je m'en fiche. Il est là… Sasuke vient d'entrer dans la pièce. J'ai juste le temps de lui sourire avant de fermer les yeux, épuisé.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35 :**

Quand je les rouvre, je sens tout de suite que je ne suis plus attaché. Le décor de la pièce à changé lui aussi. Tout est blanc. Je dois être à l'hôpital…

J'essaye de bouger, mais je me rends compte qu'on m'a mis une perfusion. Je tente de l'arracher, mais une main stoppe mon mouvement.

« Tu en as besoin, me dit une voix que je connais bien »

Je fixe la main qui retient la mienne, remonte lentement le long du bras, arrive au cou et je vois enfin son visage.

« Sasuke…

_ Je suis là, murmure-t-il.

_ Hina…

_ Ne parle pas, me coupe-t-il. Tu dois te reposer.

_ Hinata…, j'insiste.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est fini. Elle ne reviendra plus. »

Soulagé, je laisse échapper quelques larmes que Sasuke sèche très vite. Finalement, je ferme les yeux, et me laisse emporter par le sommeil. Je vais vraiment la tuer celle-là, elle m'a tellement torturé que je n'ai même pas la force de rester éveillé pour profité de mon ange gardien. Dès que j'ai totalement récupéré, je me venge.

En attendant, je serre une dernière fois la main de Sasuke avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Ce sont des cris qui me réveillent cette fois-ci. Je crois reconnaitre la voix de Sasuke, mais je n'entends pas ce qu'il dit. J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse légèrement. On m'a enlevé ma perfusion, je vais enfin pouvoir bouger librement. Difficilement, je me met debout et me dirige vers la porte.

« …Foiré ! »

A peine j'entrouvre la porte, que je me trouve propulsé à terre.

« Naru ! »

Je relève vivement la tête et croise le regard satisfait d'Hinata. Je tente de m'éloigner, mais elle me saute dessus, m'empêchant toute retraite.

« Je suis si contente que tu sois en pleine forme ! dit-elle en entourant ses bras autour de mon cou. »

En pleine forme ? Dois-je lui rappeler que je suis totalement épuisé par sa faute ?

« J'étais si inquiète ! reprend-elle. Quand j'ai su que tu avais disparu, je…

_ La… Lâche-moi ! je dis en essayant de me libérer.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon Naru ? Tu as peur de moi ? »

Qui n'aurait pas peur de toi sale folle ?!

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en raffermissant sa prise sur moi. Je vais t'aider à surmonter cette terrible épreuve. Tu peux compter sur moi.

_ Non… Sasuke…

_ Quoi Sasuke ? demande-t-elle durement.

_ Où…

_ Dehors en train de discuter avec des policiers. »

Elle se relève et me tends la main. Toutefois, je la repousse et me relève seul. Mais alors que je me dirige vers la porte, Hinata me retient par le bras.

« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

_ Voir Sasuke, je réponds en me libérant.

_ Pourquoi ? Que vas-tu lui raconter ?

_ La vérité.

_ Personne ne te croiras.

_ Sasuke.

_ Il sera le seul ! Sais-tu que je lui ai tout mis sur le dos ?

_ …

_ J'ai accusé Gaara de t'avoir enlevé et enfermé là-bas. Et tout cela, sur ordre de Sasuke. »

La garce !

« Tu… Tu es…

_ Ta futur femme, me coupe-t-elle. Désespérément amoureuse de toi.

_ …

_ Je vais faire simple. J'accepte de retirer ma plainte contre Sasuke, mais seulement si tu accepte de m'épouser.

_ …

_ Si tu refuse, je fais mettre Sasuke en prison.

_ Tu… Tu peux sauver Gaara aussi ?

_ C'est-à-dire ? Epargner ce voleur en plus de Sasuke ? Hors de question !

_ Laisse-le s'en sortir et je t'obéirai.

_ …

_ Je t'en prie Hinata…

_ J'ai ta parole ? »

Je soupire et jette un dernier regard en arrière avant de m'avancer, résigné.

« Tu es vraiment stupide, soupire une voix derrière moi. »

Je me retourne brusquement et vois Sasuke, un sourire en coin, appuyé contre le pas de la porte. Immédiatement, je me jette dans ses bras, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Que viens-tu faire ici ? demande hargneusement Hinata. Tu devrais te trouver derrière les barreaux à l'heure qu'il est.

_ Je suis libre, répondit Sasuke en me serrant dans ses bras. J'ai été innocenté par l'un de tes sbires qui a réussi à s'enfuir avant que tu ne les tue tous. »

Je me tourne brusquement vers mon ex-meilleure amie et la regarde, surpris. Mais qu'était-elle devenue ?

« A… Alors tu…, reprend Hinata, pâle et une note de peur dans la voix. Tu ne vas pas aller…

_ En prison ? finit Sasuke. Bien sûr que non !

_ Génial ! je m'écris. »

Je lui saute au cou et l'embrasse amoureusement. Eu m'importe qu'Hinata soit là, j'aime Sasuke et je lui montre.

« Ma proposition tient toujours Naruto, dit soudainement Hinata, retrouvant son sourire cruel. J'épargnerai Gaara si tu me suis. »

Elle est vraiment désespérante…

« C'est fini Hinata, je dis en me tournant vers elle. Tu as perdu.

_ …

_ Je te l'ai dit et répété : j'appartiens à Sasuke. Jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne l'abandonnerai. Mon cœur l'a choisi lui.

_ Tu laisses tomber Gaara alors ? Tant pis pour lui ! Il passera le restant de ses jours en prison !

_ Non »

Cette fois, ce n'est pas moi qui ai parlé. C'est Sasuke. Je me tourne vers lui et le regarde sans comprendre.

« Il est tout aussi innocent que moi dans cette histoire. Et il a un alibi. »

De quoi ? Mais comment…

Sasuke me désigne un coin de la chambre que je n'avais pas vu. Là-bas, il y a un deuxième lit sur lequel quelqu'un est allongé. Mais le rideau est en partie fermé, donc je ne vois pas qui c'est. Je ne vois rien sauf…

Je sursaute et me tourne brusquement vers Sasuke. Ce dernier acquiesce et je me précipite vers le lit.


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36 :**

Gaara… C'est lui… Il est là, allongé dans ce lit, probablement endormi.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il soit là, mais je me doute que c'est à cause de moi. Prudemment, je m'asseye au bord du lit et écarte ses mèches couleurs sang de devant ses yeux.

« Il dort, me murmure Sasuke derrière moi. Il a passé la journée à te surveiller.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je lui ai demandé, mais aussi parce qu'il en avait envie.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que j'avais peur qu'Hinata revienne et te fasse du mal. »

A l'entente de son nom, mon ex-meilleure amie semble reprendre conscience. Elle laissa échapper un cri de rage et sortit en claquant la porte. Moi, j'ai reporté mon attention sur le lit de Gaara.

« Que s'est-il passé ? je demande en me laissant allé contre Sasuke, qui s'était assis lui aussi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là ?

_ Soumis à trop de stress, répond Sasuke, amusé. Entre votre opération qui s'est déroulé il y a quelques jours, toi qui disparaissais sans laisser de trace, les vidéos qu'on recevait… Tout ça l'a inquiété au point qu'il a fini ici avec l'ordre de rester tranquille et de ne penser à rien.

_ Mais… ?

_ Mais entre temps, on a su où tu étais retenu, pourquoi, qui… Et il a monté malgré ses interdictions, une équipe de sauvetage.

_ Et tu ne l'as pas empêché ?

_ Trop inquiet lui aussi…, murmure une voix à côté de nous.

_ Gaara ! »

Je me libère des bras de Sasuke pour me jeter au cou de mon meilleur ami.

« Je suis si heureux de te revoir, je dis en le serrant dans mes bras. Comment tu te sens ?

_ Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, rétorque-t-il. Ce n'est pas moi qui a été séquestré par une folle amoureuse, qui ai choppé la crève et qui est manqué de nourriture pendant une semaine.

_ Tout ça ? je demande, surpris. Je suis pourtant en pleine forme ! »

Pour leur prouver, je saute sur mes pieds et esquisse un petit pas de danse jusqu'à mon lit. Cependant, à peine j'ai retrouvé mon équilibre, qu'un vertige me prend brusquement et je commence à vaciller. Heureusement pour moi, Sasuke est là pour me rattraper.

« Tu es vraiment irrécupérable, soupire-t-il en me portant jusqu'au lit de Gaara. Tu ne peux pas rester deux minutes tranquille ?

_ C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, non ? je rétorque en entourant son cou de mes bras pour l'embrasser.

_ Je vous gêne peut être ? demande Gaara, amusé.

_ Oui, répond Sasuke. Sors d'ici. »

Gaara a un sourire moqueur et s'installe plus confortablement sur son lit. J'éclate de rire avant de me blottir dans les bras de mon ange gardien.

« Tu es fatigué ? me demande ce dernier. »

Je ne réponds pas mais acquiesce faiblement. J'entends Gaara lui ordonner de me ramener dans mon lit et ajoute qu'il peut rentrer chez lui. Je resserre ma prise sur Sasuke pour protester.

« Tu vois, rétorque Sasuke. Il veut que je reste.

_ Sasu…, je murmure, à moitié endormit. »

Je me serre contre lui pour le remercier et sombre dans le sommeil.


	38. Epilogue

**Epilogue :**

Au réveil, je suis comblé. La chaleur de Sasuke m'entoure, comme une protection. Et son odeur sucrée me prouve que c'est bien mon ange gardien. Il passe et repasse sa main dans mes cheveux dans un geste apaisant, et je l'entends même fredonner.

« T'aime Sasuke…, je murmure en me rapprochant de lui. »

Il laisse échapper un petit rire. Il doit croire que je dors encore. Et je ne compte pas le contredire pour l'instant. Je suis tellement bien dans ses bras…

Pourtant, des cris dans le couloir me font relever la tête. Je jette un regard légèrement effrayé à Sasuke et voit ce dernier froncer les sourcils tout en se levant. Mais je le retiens pas la main et le supplie de rester avec moi.

« Je suis là Naruto, me rassure-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Ne t'inquiète pas.

_ J'ai peur…, je murmure pour seule réponse.

_ De quoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas… Que tu m'abandonnes… Qu'il arrive quelque chose qui nous forcera à se séparer…

_ C'est idiot.

_ …

_ Rien ne nous séparera. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je te lâche plus. »

Il se penche lentement vers moi et m'embrasse le plus amoureusement possible.

J'aimerai tellement te croire Sasuke… Mais au fond de moi, je sais bien que cette histoire n'est pas totalement terminée. Pas tant qu'Hinata sera encore là…

**FIN ?**


End file.
